Twisted Life
by Yuika
Summary: Having a sucky life is bad enough,but when you deside to jump off a building then suddenly land into one perverted Sharigan user can be good, if you like being suddenly thrown into another dimension that is! Hopefully, a new beginning in life. KakashiXOC
1. Chapter 1: My Life Sucks

**Twisted Life**

Hey there! Another one of my Kakashi X OC sotires again... hehe. Just to warn you, there's sadness, hurmor, love, violence in this... somewhat hehe... Don't worry this doesn't mean I'm not going to update the other sotries. Just taking a break from them 'cause I cant get my ideas straight.

Anyhow, I hope you like THIS one. Cuz I noticed how ppl never ever leave comments and reviews. SO R& R PLZ!! I'm relaly going to pu an efort in this one. I don't know if you'll get hooked on this, but I sure hope so!

I'm going to write a new chap soon! Ciao!

Disclaimer: I don't own much, Jut Ren Hayashi and the deu in Afro, Masami and ect ect. I DONT OWN NARUTO... But I wish I did hehe...

**

* * *

Chap 1: MY LIFE SUCKS**

**REN POV**

"YO! Heads up!"

"Huh?"

**WAK**

I fell to the ground right after feeling a shredding pain on my cheek

OW! WTF

I clenched my eyes in pain. Holly Mother of all the Saint Cows! What The hell was THAT??

I got up and wiped the dirt off my lips and face. Staring down at what the hell hit me…

A baseball ball… Cruel the balls are to me.

A herd of little laughs and giggles around me

"My, my. Looks like Hayashi-chan's covered in dirt!" Masami came from behind me with her group of oh-so followers with a fit of giggles. "Doe, I must say, it fits you very well Hayashi-chan."

Her little lesion of laugh-at-people-right-after-the-leader-made-fun-of-them giggled as if their life depended on it.

Masami… I'm going to get you for that ya little bitch…

After a couple of people around laughed at my ass for a few minutes, they went away with Masami, jabbering about some party she's going to have, and which I'm not going to be invited at.

That bitch. One day I swear I'm going to-

"OI! SORRY FOR THAT!"

The guy who hit the ball shouted from the baseball field. I stared blankly at him before resuming to feel the pain on my cheek. God, I need to learn how to catch a ball…

I waved at him shouting a 'It's OK'

I sighed a few times and picked up the baseball and threw in as hard as I could to the closest guy in the field.

My name's Hayashi Ren, 19 years old and turning 20 on the 23 of February. I find that kinda catchy. Yes, I find that catchy, this girl is weird. I know. I can't count the times people told me that. My life? Pft. I can describe it in 3 words. MY. LIFE. SUCKS.

As you have just seen, I've been teased since the last mush of memories I can remember of my innocent days, that I've been teased and made fun of the popular kids of pre-school, primary, junior high, high school and still now, university!

This led to being anti-social my whole life. My looks doesn't help me much either. To keep it short now, I've got just a bit past shoulder-length raven hair cut in a half emo-style haircut, black eyes and a fair skin color.

Anyway, my Love life… I've never had a so-say lover or boy friend, or someone special, as little kids would call. I had tons of crushes, but I would normally keep them to myself, or the popular kids would start all sorts of rumors like that I made shrines of the guys I like, taking their spit covered chewing gum and making a statue out of it, cutting their hair and kissing it every night before going to bed, stalk them around, cover my walls with their pictures and etcetera and etcetera! No hell I mean it. Think of it, they'll say it!

What? Family? ... I have none. I do have people related to me by DNA and blood, but I don't consider them as an actual 'family' to say easily. I do have one Grams who always was there for me, but we don't always keep in touch.

My parents... none of that, they passed away when I was only a kid. How? I prefer not say... it hurts to remember...

OK, I'm jabbering too much about my life now aren't I? Better shut up now.

I checked my watch.

OH MAN! I'm gonna be late for work! I shoved my bag-pack, which fell with me on the ground on my shoulder and ran out the school gate

* * *

**-:Cafe:-**

"REN! GET THOSE TABLES CLEAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WOMAN???" Tai came out of nowhere and yelled at me.

My math book dropped to the floor with a thud where Tai was passing the mop. A WET mop to be precise.

My eye bugged at him.

"Tai, what is your problem? Doesn't it look like I'm studying?" I sighed and picked my now wet book and wiped the water off the cover with my apron. Yes, I am wearing an apron.

"Ren, we're at work! Not at school. I only told my dad to hire you because you help me with my English exams. If you don't get to work YOU'LL BE FIRED!" his shout ranged in my ear, which hurt like HELL.

Ha. See? I'm such a toy to people. They use me to get what they want, then throw me away the next minute. Tai and I may be calling ourselves by our given name, but it's just because I'm his tutor and he's the son of my boss so were equal... I hate this

I sighed. Why is he getting so worked up about? This is a Café, and there's hardly anyone here today. Anyway, I already got 3 part time jobs and this is way easier then the other ones…

I flipped open my book again and started to pile the little cups and started to read again the questions for the exam I'm having next week.

I'm gonna get fired for sure, but I like this job. It's quiet and calm. Just what a so-called emo girl should like.

My shift should end soon… I hope…

* * *

**-:outside, night, what do you want more?:-**

Oh boy, now this is too much. I rubbed my still sore cheek. I pressed an ice pack and everything, so why am I getting a blue? Ah! This sucks like hell.

It as nighttime already, and I slowly walked home to my apartment.

'Sigh', I'm getting sick and tired of this shit of a so-called life. I have no friends, no family no nothing. Just this body of flesh and blood that I would prefer put in the dump with the rest of trash of humanity.

Pf, at a time like this, Grams would tell me to have some pride and keep my head up. But how can I? Anyone would feel like trash if they were in my position...

**Cling-Clang**

Huh? I turned around from the corner of the street where a sound of a can being kicked.

A group of people in outfits people would swear they're gangsters with masks and wooden swords stood there, snickering staring at little old me.

Uh-oh, this doesn't look to good.

"Hn, isn't that the reject girl from school?" some guy said with spiky blond dyed hair with a mask on.

"Oh, so it is! Good evening Hayashi-san" his friend answered and looked straight at me.

The others snickered and looked at me to with strange eyes.

"Uh, hi... " I silently responded to them.

They laughed and slowly walked towards me.

I was frozen in fear. Sure, I've been in deep shits before, but not as much as this!

I started to run in the opposite direction from them. I could hear their steps echoing right behind me.

OH SHIT!!!

"Hey! Come back here! We won't bite… MUCH"

I mustered the most strength I could and I ran like a maniac with no tomorrow!

Turn the next corner, Turn right, left, right left!!

I ran up an out of nowhere stairs. When I finally got up, I got myself into a bigger mess!

There was no place to go! It was just some lame platform, about a 100 feats from the ground!!

Oh shit.

Panicking, I went o the edge of the platform.

WOW, it's very far down!

The group of guys caught up with me, and it was too late to go back down the stairs.

"Finally caught you… What were you aiming for, running away from us?" some dude with a weird looking Afro snickered.

He approached me and I backed away, even closer to the edge. I grasped the security bar.

"Nowhere to go kitten! Come on, whats it gonna be? The fall or a little playdate with us?" they all snickered.

I swallowed my load of saliva. I looked over my shoulder and stared at the air…

The Fall or being probably raped.

Raped, fall, raped, fall… I take Fall

I hoisted myself up in a swift move on the bar and kept balance on it.

"Don't you dare move any closer or I'll really jump!" I screamed at them.

"You're bluffing." The Afro dude said

"Watch me…" I sneered back. "I prefer dying then to get touched by you gang of scumbags!"

I stood up and gave them a wave.

"Bye-Bye boys, I'll see you in hell."

I let myself fall down backwards.

The wind was whistling in my hair and around my body. It's actually nice, even if I'm going to die soon…

Mom, Dad, I'm soon going to join you up there in heaven…

I closed my eyes and let myself sleep away in my present conditions of falling…

**To Be Continued-**

* * *

So how was that? I know I stink sometimes, but you'll ahve to live with that for now. R&R ppl. thnx


	2. Chapter 2: Make out, fake out

hello people Well I hope you're ahppy, I spent the whole night eysterday and after school to post this the quickest I could. I hope this will bring some laughter to some poeple!

ANyway, YAY poeple reviewed! I'm so happy :P SO big thanks to Cho Xunou & blueRobin.

You may see some major gramatical errors, cuz I rebooted my PC, and I didn't have time to download a good writting program (aka, Microsoft Word)

R& R! ENJOY

**

* * *

Chap 2:Make out, fake out **

Kakashi POV

Damn, I'm going to be late again… I should bring a watch around with me. Sakura, Naruto and well I guess Sasuke are so going to be mad at me!

'Sigh', Obito you have really DONE something for making me so lazy and late like you! Stupid dead jerk…

I finally got to the entrance of the training ground, when my third sense started to tingle.

I feel… a presence… where…

UP!

I looked up to the sky, cringing my only un-covered art of my face because of the sun. A little black dot was coming closer and closer to me. What the hell…

It got bigger and bigger until it looked like-

"What the hell a human??" I let out from shock.

A persons figure was more and more seeable as the person fell right at me, as if I was a target just WAITING to get hit at!

"Holy-"

I jumped up and caught the person right in mid air and landed on my feats.

Lets see what the sky threw…

It was actually a girl. A young woman actually, probably in her 20s. She was pretty much slim and fair much skin, putting away the fact she was a bit covered in dust…

She had raven black hair, past shoulder length, and a pretty little face. It was shocking enough from the fact she fell from the **sky,** but her clothes were even weirder. A elbow length shirt, the sleeves all black and everything else white, blue cotton pants with holes in them ( what kind of person have holes in their pants?) and weird looking shoes. The only clothing normal was her messenger bag, which was hanging from her shoulder, but it was different from the ones I've ever seen.

I stared at her thoughtfully for a while and I got up, holding her bridal style. Well, sorry team 7, but this is more important then you guys!

I dashed to the Hokage's mansion, this should be interesting.

Ren POV

Am I… dead??

If I am, and this is Hell, or Heaven, this is pretty great… except the fact that my whole body feels a bit numb, but nice.

My eyes felt tired, so I kept them closed, wondering if I can sleep in the after life.

The thing I was lying in was actually pretty flat, a bit hard but still comfy. Like the beds little kids have, to adjust their backs and stuff.

I tried to shift sides, but my back hurt like HELL, so I let out a whimper.

Right after my noise of pain, something warm grabbed my unmoving hand. What the…

Like I said, it was warm, it felt like a hand… actually, a ibgger one then mine with long slim and soft fingers... seems like his wearing a glove

This takes me back to the days when mom would take my hand and wait till I went to sleep, or when I was sick and dad would be by side and telling me a story…

Woah, wait a second… a HAND… I am really dead? Seriously…

I snapped my eyes open, but I couldn't see anything, everything was so foggy…

"Ah, you're awake." A guys voice talked to me, " I didn't think you'd ever wake up." He chuckled and squeezed my hand a little.

"Wh-where I am? Is this hell or heaven?" I asked him, my voice sounding a bit groggy.

He chuckled again "What? Heaven or Hell? You're not dead, so you can cool it on that subject."

I was starting to get my vision back, little a by little. I could distinguish now the dudes face little. Silver hair…

"I can't get up" I whimpered, by back still hurting me like hell. I clutched on the dude hand and tried to force myself up.

"Yeah, that should be normal. You fell from the sky and you probably cracked your spine." He put his arm behind my back and lifted me up to a sitting position.

What? I fell from the sky? What the hell…

Then I recalled my suicidal act when the gang of thugs attacked me. Oh yeah…

"About that… you may want to explain that later when the Hokage gets back." He mumbled

"Huh? Who's the Hokage?" I stared at his still kinda foggy face. a blue mask...

"who's the Hokage? Man, did you even bang your head or something?" He placed his other hand on my forehead

"I don't think so... And why are you wearing a mask??" I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my sore eyes.

"Umm... you don't need to know. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Um... A bit groggy." I closed my eyes again and reopened them. I stared at his face.

He had spiky silver hair, a blue mask covering the lower half of his face and a weird looking headband with a metal plate with a weird looking thing ingraved in it over his right eye.

I frowned. WTF, is this a mental hospital? he was wearing a blue tutle neck shirt and a green army looking vest over it.

I backed away from him, ripping my hand and forhead away from his blue metal plated gloves.

"Um... Am I in a loony house?" I forwned to the weird man and looked around.

I was sitting in a old style bed with white sheets, the room I was in had bookshelves a bit everywhere, 3 windows with white curtains letting in a faid sun light.

"what? of course not! What makes you think that?" The dude in mask frowned his only seeable eye at me.

I pointed at his face. "A normal dude don't wear a mask and a normal dude DON'T hide his frigging eye with a headband. And anyway, who the hell are you?" I backed away until I bumped my head into the wall.

I let out a yelp and grasped my now very painful head. Ow...

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard the dude say to me, he touched my head and I leaped out from the bed and rushed to the nearby window.

"No I'm not. I don't know who you are nor where I am. Don't come closer."

" Maybe, you should calm down." he said and got up from the chair he was sitting in beside the bed, "I think you're abit confsed from the fall."

"I said don't come closer!" I retorted and openeed the window near me. I climbed on the edge and sat on it. "one step closer mister and I fall!"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?" he froze in his positiona nd stared at me with a shocked and surprised eye.

"No I'm not! I already done it before, and I'm not afraid to do it again!" I shouted and put myself in a position where I could jump out, no matter how hight it is!

"Now, answer my questions, whoa re you, where am I and why the hell are you here?" I questionned with a piercing voice.

"OK ok! Jeez womans... I'm Hatake Kakashi, Jounin of the Village of Konoha. You're in the Hokage's Mansion, the how-to-say boss of the Village. You fell fromt he sky and I caught you, so I brought you here. THe Hokae's out, so I was told to wait here with you." He said in one breath.

Konoha... Hatake Kakashi... wait a second, isn't HAtake Kakashi the dude in Naruto?

"Um... is there something wrong?" he asked. I must look surprised. Hmm... Think Ren. one dude that says to be Hatake Kakashi, that this is Konoha, waiting for the Hokage... there is only one explanation...

" Dude, you are one crazed Cosplaying Nerd." I frowned and got down the window.

"what?! cosplayer? who are you calling a cosplayer?" so to say Kakashi seemed to be aback...

"Don't act dumb, what is this? A hidden camera show organized by Masami to humiliate me even more?? Well to bad bub, I'm not falling for it!" I retorted and walked away from him, My head high.

"woah wait a second, who the heck is Masami?" he asked me

"You can continue to act if you want, but I'm not going trough this anymore." I picked my messenger bag from the bed and walked to the door I just spotted.

"Hey wait a second. You can't just leave"

"Oh yes I can!" I retorted , not bothering to look at him. I closed my eyes and reopened to find the dude suddenly infront of me, blocking the door.

"I said you can't leave." He said in a serious voice, leaning his face near mine.

I was to fazed to move, but I could feel his breath trough his mask. My cheeks started to feel hot...

"um... you think you could back off a bit?" I barelly was able to say

"Make me" he playfully said and one by one filling the gap from our faces.

My virgin sensors went to DEFENSE MODE and I kicked him in the Family Jewels. He let out a really loud yell of pain and automatically crumbled down to the ground,

clutching 'it', swearing at the same time.

"Ya Big PERV! I knew that you were wack!" I Shoted again and jumped over him and flunged open the door and ran down the hall of the place.

The walls were covered with weird looking scrolls, with what looked like old proverbs scribbled on them. I didn't take time to read them all and continued on running, the hall way seemed to go on forever! There was windows everywhere ont he other side of the hallway. I stooped to catch my breath and looked outside. I was chocked to see what was outside.

There were kids playing outside, wearing clothing different from the ones normal kids would wear. The building a bit nearby were not the kind I would see normally. Wth...

Is this some hidden little village far away gone wrong? I couldn't stop to stare outside, until I heard some footsteps. OH SHIT

I resumed running and reached a wide open door ont he right. YES!

I turned and knocked into someone and fell unto the floor, falling on top of him/her.

I whimpered from my misfortune and opened my eys slowly to stare at a dude with emo looking hair. I blushed red and got up and dusted myself off.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" I mumbled. Some other dude in spiky black hair helped him up, he was laughing a bit.

"Wow Izumo, you should be happy, a chick just jumped right into your arms." spiky hair dude chuckled.

"Shut-up Kotetsu" the emo hair dude, apparently Izumo, retorted, " What's with the hurry miss?" he asked me

I could still hear the foot steps getting closer "Um, I'm kida in a rush, could you help me hide?"

"Ok, sure." Kotetsu grabbed my hand and I don't know what he did, but I felt a sudden burst of energy suround me and I frowned at him.

"Nicely done" Izumo congradulated him, gazing at me " You're getting better at this."

"Thanks. You think people will buy it?"

"Sure hope so"

"What did you do?" I questionned him.

"Let's just call it, the art of illusion." Kotetsu snickered. "Oh, someone is coming." He said and grabbed me and twisted me to face him directly, away from door and put his hand on my wait and another one on my cheek.

"what-" I blushed like hell

"Trust me" he grinned and leaned his head on my face, his lips definatly an inch from mine. He seemed to press his lips, but they weren't touching mine. I opened my eyes wide and wanted to scream, but my lips were closed shut. what the...

"Hey, have you seen a black haired chick just run down here?" I heard the dude with silver hair shout.

"No Kakashi-san, why?" Izumo said in a innocent voice

"'Cause she got away from me, and I need to find her." he growled

"You look in pain, did she do something to you?"

"yeah she did! Damn it hurts... hey, who's that Kotetsu kissing right now?" his voice turned to angry to playfullness, probably staring at us.

"Ah, it's a girl he found while he was on duty. Long story. Better not bother them" Izumo said

"I see... Well if you see the girl, tell me quickly."

"roger"

I could hear his footsteps running down the stairs then running off somwhere...

"Ok, you can stop that know Kotetsu, his gone" Izumo chuckled

"Aw, it was just getting interesting." He grinned even more and let me go.

I swear, I saw feeling very dizzy. Probably the fact that the dude almost took my first kiss...

"um... thanks?" I mumbled and touched my cheeks, they were hot.

"No prob! But anyway, what did you do to get Kakashi-san running after you?" Spiky dude smilled

"Actually, I just ran away from him, 'cause his a crazed cosplaying dude that- wait a second, did you just say 'Kakashi-san'??"

"Well yeah." Izumo frowned "why is there something wrong?"

I stared at them agap... Something is very wrong here...

"Um... never mind..." I mumbled. These guys CAN'T be in the act... they're way to nice. Kakashi was nice to me too... before I went berserk on him

"um... could you tell Kakashi or whatever his name is, that I'll be in the room?" I asked them.

"Sure, but ebfore that, you ahve to do something for us..." Kotetsu grinned evily, " I did this bet with a coaligue of mine. I had to get a Cute chick by the end of the week. Wanna help me fool him?"

I thoguht fo the help he just brought me... why not? I never had a boy-freidn before...

"Ok, why not. What do I have to lose?" I catched the hand he presented to me and we walked down the stairs. This should be interesting.

-IN A STORE-

"OK, try this on!" Izumo threw a black mini skirt over the door of the try-out-stupid-shitty-clothes stall. I grabbed it and tried it on. They took me to this clothes store to make me try on some clothing, to show off to his friend. I don't know what Kotetsu had done, but he made me look have blue hair with weird looking clothes, not the ones I normally would wear.

I put on a gray shirt, with one string sleeve and the other one long. I opened the stall door and let the two duo examine me.

"Nice... very nice." Kotetsu grinned playfully and blushed a little.

Izumo nodded, he was red. Man he's cute...

One of the shop keeper girls came with a pair of weird looking high-hell black sandals and gave them to me. I put them on and looked a thte mirror outside the stall.

I had to admit it, I looked sassy.

"Um... do I have to wear this?" I asked them, I blushed, staring at my mini skirt.

"Yeah, just for a while. AFter this, we'll bring you back, okay?"

"FIne..." I sighed.

Izumo walked off with the shop keeper, ready to pay for the clothes.

I picekd up the weird clothes in the stall and put them in a bag that Izumo handed to me. My shirt had been turned into a white t-shirt, my pants into capris, my shoes into sandals and my messenger bag into a old style one.

We came out of the shop and I took Kotetsu's hand.

"are you going to leave me with this blue hair? 'Cause I find blue hair kinda weird."

"Hmm...I guess I can let go of the jutsu." he pocked my forhead with his index, mumbling something under his breath and like a small weight came off my shoudlers and my clothes in the bag became normal.

"You actually look better with black hair" Izumo smilled

"Thanks... Are we there yet?" I stared at Kotetsu " People are staring at me..."

When I say people, I ment MAN. The guys around were whistling, grinning and staring at me.

"Bah, take it as a compliment. And besides, we're almost there." Kotetsu put his hand around my waist

I snirred at him and pinched his hand

"Not so close love. Poeple would think I'm a whore." I frowned at him

Izumo chuckled and we walked into a bar.

The place was pretty neat. Tables a bit everywhere, poeple with the same outfit as them and Kakashi were eating, drinking or talking. some people were drinking , sititng on tools att he bar table. There was also a little dance platform, it was empty for now. Int he middle, was a little stage with a mike. I guess it's for karaoke nights... A stereo system was playing a smooth song.

I noticed that the poeple in here were really all wearing the green vests and shits, and some rare ones a black outfit with a grey vest.

Kotetsu dragged me to the back of the place, a table with 4 guys sitting there.

"Hey guys, I guess I win the bet" Kotetsu grinned very widely and wrapped his hand tighter around my waist

whistle " nice catch Kotetsu. I must admit, you have surprised me." a dude with something in his mouth said

cough cough " I admit, she is pretty" one dude who kept coughing politely said

" You win fair and square Kotetsu-kun. She is indeed very pretty." one dude with a pony tail timidly said the last part.

"Indeed she's pretty" a guy nodded, a weird looking scar on his cheek

we sat down and while Kotetsu and the dude with the thing in his mouth talked, I stared at the 4.

The first one had pale brown hair, wearing a headband backwards like a hat. He had a metal stick in his mouth, which he kept in balance between his teeths. I admit, he's pretty much a pretty boy, but I keep that comment to myself.

The other one had black hair, wearing his headband like a hat like Izumo. He had bags under his eyes and seemed really sick. putting aside that fact, he's retty cute.

The pony-tail timid guy has brown hair and tanned skin. A scar went across his nose and his eyes were deep chocolate, which I stared at the whole time. dang he's cute.

The last dude had pointy brown hair, a heaband around his forehead. He had this weird looking difformed scar on his cheek. Other from that, he seemed fine to me

Is it me, or the dudes here are all cute??

"So Kotetsu, what's her name?" the dude with the thing in his mouth asked Kotetsu

"Um, her name is-"

"Ren. Hayashi Ren." I honestly said, cutting kotetsu off

"Well Ren-hime, I'm Shiranui Genma" the dude with the thing in his mouth said

"Gekkou Hayate" the bag dude said

"Umino Iruka" pony tial man said

"Namiashi Raido" the last dude said

I nodded and smilled. The guys here are nicer then the guys back home...

"So Hayashi-san, how did you guys meet?" Riado asked me

"Actually, he saved me from being chased from a crazed guy who was after me for months now." I lied easily. I always lied when I was young, this is a snap.

"Oh? wanna tell us?" Genma said

"Sure. There's this guy named Tai. Like I said, he was after me for months, and been stalking me for a while. 2 days ago, he chased me down an alley and wanted to 'force himself' onto me. I was going to give up, but Kotetsu-chan came out of nowhere and saved me. Since then, I am thankfull and in love with him." I brightly smilled and played the role of a devoted lover and snuggled myself on the fake-boy-friend's arm.

"wow, what a story" Hayate coughed and smilled faintly."Kotetsu, how come you didn't tell us before?"

"because I wanted to surprise you guys." He grinned and put a kiss on my head. I slightly frowned, but I went with the flow and closed my eyes. damn I tired...

"yo" a voice came out of nowhere

"hey Kakashi, what you doing here?" Genma responded tot he 'yo'

My eyes flung open and I glanced with one ye up.

SHIT, Silver hair dude just arrived, and he doesn't look to happy...

I hid my face on kotetsu's chest, acting as if I was snuggling on him.

"I'm looking for a black haired chick. Have you seen one?" He asked with a lazy voice.

"Not really. Maybe except Ren-hime over here." I could feel Kakashi's gaze on me. Oh shit...

"Oh, so that's her name. Didn't get to see her face, is she pretty?" he casually aksed one of the 5 others.

"Yeah, a real catch" Genma playfully said and chuckled.

"anyway, about the girl, what else can you tell us about her?" HAyate seemed to say

"well... let's just say she has black hair, pass a bit the shoulders, bangs, black eyes, a cute face and weird clothes... if you see her, contact me or something. I need to found her and quick."

"Will do captain." Raido said

"before I go... Kotetsu, can you ask your girl to lift her face a little? If I see her int he streets, I want to at least say hi." Kakashi said

I froze. Oh shit... What do I do???

"Better not. She's a bit of a shy girl." Izumo trailled on

"Aw come on. One look is not going to kill her." He must have nudged Kotetsu, 'cause he moved.

They were babbling on and I looked for a way out...

I noticed a pouch on Kotetsu's side. What kind of a guy wears a pouch? Oh well...

I snuck one of my hands in and touched inside.

hmm... a hard roll thing, a brush, some pointy things and ... what's this? THere was like a little bottle. I popped the lid open and touched the thing in it. little balls... I wonder...

I took my hand out and peacked at the prize I got. A black little ball... Hey isn't this those smoke bombs in ninja movies? Am I really in Naruto?? If this is a smoke bomb then...

I quickly stood up, keeping my hair on my face. I could feel their eyes on me.

LIke in the movies, I threw the little pellet on the ground and it opened with a little crack.

Smoke sprang out and blinded everyone.

"What the hell?! I can't see!" someone yelled

I put the long sleeve to cover my nose and mouth. I ripped the bag from Izumo's hand and opened a window. I stepped out and ran as fast as I could.

Jeez! how many times am I going to run away?!

I ran into a dark alley and hid behind a dumpster.

" I should be safe... for now" I panted out for myself

"safe from what?" an angry voice rang out behind me.

I looked up and there stood Kakashi, in his angry look.

I sheepishly laughed before he suddenly took something out of a pouch of his own and tied something Around me.

"THIS TIME, I'm not taking anychances." He growled

I was to agap to say anything.

He grabbed my arm and whatever he did, we were surrounded by a big smoke screen and everything went blurry...

* * *

So... what did you think? This doesn't really look like a Kakashi X OC does it? DOn't worry, it will 

later! Yuika


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in Konoha & RAMEN!

Hi hi!

Sorry for the lateness, I totally forgot and when I finally finished (about a month ago), the file wouldn't upload. I'm serious!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Later

p.s. Thanks for the reviews!!

**Chap 3:Lost in Konoha and RAMEN!**

**Ren POV**

"DAMNIT! UNTIE ME!" I wiggled, trying to free myself from the cruel ropes tied around me.

"NO. Not until Hokage-sama clears things up." Kakashi retorted, grinning in my misfortune, but still glaring at me with his angry eye.

"Look, I'm sorry I kicked you, but what was I supposed to do? You were ASKING for it!" I sat crossed legged on the wooden ground where I was a couple of minutes ago. Back to square one I guess.

"I asked for it? Who would ask to be kicked 'there'?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact that you were LEANING into me like some perverted prick!"

No answer

I grinned for that and pulled on the ropes. DANG ropes can be tight! I was still wearing the stupid get-up that Kotetsu and Izumo bought me, and it was un-comfortable enough, but plus the fact that the miniskirt was SHORT, anyone could see my underwear under there! I sat on my knees, like a sad prisoner going to his/her death sentence.

"...Anyway, what were you doing with Kotetsu and Izumo?" He suddenly asked out of silence. "Don't tell me you're really his girl-friend." he seemed to be smirking behind his mask, from the upbringing of his mask anyway.

I felt my cheeks turning red "Tch, as if you care. None of your business" I turned my head, held high from him.

"Ok... if that's the way you feel, tell me, where do you come from?" he gave me this lazy looking eye. Stupid idiot..

"That is NONE of your business either. Where I come from, myself or even my LIFE is NONE of your concern."

"Maybe not, But it is mine." an old mans voice said.

I looked at the door. And old man in red and white headdress and weird looking red and white gown thingy. In other words, just like in the anime and manga.

My eyes started to twitch. Maybe I really AM in Naruto...

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to bother you with this." Kakashi got up from his chair and bowed to the Hokage.

"No need Kakashi. This is an affaire that I do need to bother with." The hokage then looked at me " So, you're the person who agve such trouble to Kakashi AND spred confusion at the Aka Kunai bar?"

I'm guessing that the Aka Kunai is the Bar name...

"Um... hai." I timidly said

The old man sat down on a chair behind a desk and looked at me.

"Now, tell me what happened form the beginning. Tell me the truth, or you could get into bigger trouble then you've already caused."

"H-Hai."

**A couple of minutes later**

"... and it lands me to here." I finished telling my misadventure and sighed.

"And so you have no idea why and how you got here?" Hokage asked

"Yup... or probably the Gods decided to ruin my life even more and threw me here..." I closed my eyes. Dang I'm tired.

"So you are definably not from this World. Tell me, what your world is like."

"Well... it's more technologically advanced then here. The clothes, the cities and industrial stuffs are quite different... and there aren't any Ninjas anymore in my World."

"Anymore? So they did exist before. Your World is very interesting... But tell me, what did you do before waking up here?"

"Um... well I was chased by a gang of thugs, and I was stuck on top of a high building. I said to myself, what is better, getting probably raped or jumping of a building and duying? I took deat\h and jumped of the building." I sheepishly said and twitched in my position. My knees are getting tired.

"I see... is there anything else do you think we need to know?"

"Uh... hehe... well the thing is... your World is a manga/anime in mine."

I watched as their expressions went to serious to shock.

"Personally, I don't know much about it. It used to be my favorite show for a while when I was a kid, but I have a vague memory of it."

"Then, do you know the outcome of our world?" Kakashi questioned.

I glared at him "No mister I-bound-young-innocent-woman. By some time, the author of it took a long hiatus, or other to say, filled the thing with fillers, so I got tired of it and stopped watching." I pouted. "and besides, I don't think this World really has the same link to the story in my World. I clearly don't remember an innocent girl falling into another dimension."

"Well not matter that, you do understand, that this fact must never be said to another person." The Hokage said to me, back to his serious voice.

"Yes, of course I do. I mean, I don't want to look like a crazy woman."

"Didn't stop you from being a fake girl-friend for a day." Kakashi scoffed and I glared at him

"Well what would YOU do if an incompetent jackass with a mask was after you?"

No answer

Cough "other from that subject" the Hokage seemed to cough away his little laugh" This conversation must never leave this room. Understood?"

"Hai" Kakashi and I said at the same time.

"Good, now for the problem of your stay until you can get back to your won World... I suggest that you stay at Kakashi's place."

"I- WHAT?!" I got up to my feats and rushed at the old man, wanting to shake him HARD to put back his marbles together... but when I tried to put my arms up, I noticed that I was still bound... great..

"H-Hokage-sama, you can't do this to me! Anyone, anybody else, but not HIM. Why not Izumo or Kotetsu??"

"Izumo and Kotetsu lives together in a rather cramped up apartment. I don't think you would want to stay with two mans, not to mention the small space and no feminine touch."

I opened my mouth to protest but I closed it, having nothing to say.

"Hokage-sama, don't I have something to say in this?" Mr. Pervert finally spoke. "Ren and I here aren't exactly in a good er... relationship."

"Exactly Kakashi. This could help you get more acquainted with her and settle peace."

"But she's still a girl, and putting her with a man is still-"

"I have faith that you won't lay an inappropriate hand on her."

_'Speak that for yourself...' _I thought for myself

"and being one of the best ninjas in the village, I'm sure you'll protect her very well."

"well I wouldn't say the best ninja but-"

"And being a very wanted bachelor, wouldn't Ren-san be very lucky to stay with you?"

"WEll I guess but-"

"Then it's settled! I'll get someone to bring Ren-san some clothes." He was slowly walking away to the door. I liked the way he tricked Kakashi, but not so happy with the fact I'm really going to stay with he pervert.

"Uh, Hokage-sama?" I called him

"Yes?"

"Um... what am I supposed to do while I'm in this World??" which was a pretty good question coming form a woman who has NEVER gone a day without working.

"You're free to do whatever you want. It's better if you get yourself a job"

"...then could I be trained to be a ninja?" I hesitantly asked

He frowned "You do know being a shinobi isn't all fun and games. You put your life on the line on every mission and job. It's though and rigouress, not to mention dangerous."

"I know all that, but I can take on anything, so being a ninja wouldn't be that of a hard thing for me" and besides, I've already seen death with my own eyes...

He stared at me intensively, which made me a bit nervous.

"All right. I'll get Iruka-sensei to take in charge of your training. During that time, maybe get yourself a part time job..."

"Ah, thank you very much." I bowed "I'll work hard."

"I'm sure you will." He nodded and left the room, leaving pervert and I alone.

We stayed silent for a while. Normally, this would be very awkward for some people, but I'm used to be very silent with people.

I wasn't looking at him, but I could that his eyes were on me.

I stared at the ground, suddenly finding very interesting, then I looked at Kakashi. Yup, he's staring at me.

"um... You think you could untie me?" I bluntly said, as if I didn't have anything else to say.

"uh, sure..." he approached me, taking out a black sharp thingy from a little holder tied around his leg.

My eyes widened and I step a way from him, staring at the little knife thingy.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to cut the ropes." he chuckled lightly

"Er, yeah I knew that." I laughed sheepishly.

I came behind me and cut the bound off, and they fell on the ground with a thud.

I rubbed my shore arms and wrists.

"Thanks... now what?" I asked him.

"I'm guessing I have to take you to my place." he shrugged and took the bag with my stuff in them.

"Right. um, look I know we started off the foot, wanna restart from stage Alpha?" I handed my hand out, waiting for him to shake it.

"Fine. Deal." He shoved his hand in mine and we shook.

"Ok, sooooo stranger, let me introduce myself. My name's Ren Hayashi, 19 years old and I used to live in Tokyo Japan aka, my World." I smilled timidly. It's amazing how a girl can change subjects... really.

"My name's Kakashi Hatake, 26 years old and I live in Konohagakure aka, the hidden leaf village." He seemed to smile, because his only seeable eye curled up.

We walked to the door and continued to do that

"... I'll call you by your last name, Hatake, like how I call everyone.

"Alright... " he frowned and shrugged "well if you call me Hatake, I should be calling you Hayashi... but I prefer calling you Ren."

I narrowed my eyes. Nobody you just met me ever called me Ren before... including the fact I just told him I would call him Hatake...

"Sure if you want to. Not going to stop you" I nodded and continued to walk with him.

We were already out of the mansion and walking in the streets.

"So, this Iruka fellow, is he the one I saw earlier? The pony tailed man..."

"Yeah." he shrugged and didn't even bother to look at me. He seemed to be very lazy looking now. Mood swing much...

"I see... what kind of person is he?" I asked, fearing to meet another Tai or Masami personage that would surely annoy me, rummaging in my memory to get a clear memory flash of him.

"Hmmm how to say... he's pretty nice I guess. A bit on the shy side, but he can be angry/mean when he wants to be." he scratched his nose" Sadly, some people say he's gay."

I stared blankly at him and shoved my pinky finger in my ear and made a cleaning motion with it "Er sorry, must have had ear wax in my ear. I could have sworn you said he was-"

"Yes, you didn't misheard "he seemed to be smirking under his mask "Apparently, he is to, how to say, girly? But he isn't a bad guy, and I do think the rumors are fake."

I still stared at him in astonishment. So gay people exist in this World too? And especially, since WHEN did people started to think Iruka was gay? I thought back to the anime I used to look...

My memory was still fuzzy, for it was when I was around 12. I forced myself to think a while, still wondering where the hell the rumor came from.

As all people who think and walk at the same time, I wasn't much looking where I was going, just following a blur of a man with a green jacket.

I was still thinking when I bumped into the green vest person. It was so sudden, that I fell backward on the ground on my bottom.

"OW! Hey watch it!" I rubbed my head, which bumped hard into his back.

"Meh? Who the hell are you?" A rougher voice then Kakashi's voice rang

I stopped rubbing my head and looked up, staring into a very SCARY face of a tall man with a worrying shadow over his face.

"I-I sorry, I mistook you for-" My voice sounding shaky and whispery

"Ya little shrimp; you couldn't see where you were going? Think you're all that huh? Just because you're pretty and all." He lowered his square face to mine and I backed away as I could.

"I said I was sorry! It's not as if I hit you or something!" feeling anger rising inside my chest

"Well ya hurled into my back ya tramp!" he snarled

My eye twitched

Tramp... Did he just say tramp??!! He did NOT just call me tramp!!

I bowed my head, hiding my face behind my hair that acted as curtains

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard, did you just call me a tramp?"

Twitch

"Yeah I did, what are you going to do about it? Whore yourself even more then before?"

Twitch... he said whore... HE SAID WHORE!!

An evil smirk plastered itself on my lips and a little evil laugh started to slip from them.

"What's so funny tramp?" he said now in a uneasy voice

I cackled with an evil chuckle that I didn't recognize from myself

"You called me a tramp... a whore... nobody NEVER CAN SAY THAT TO ME!" I snarled and lunged at him, kicking furiously everywhere

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A BIG SHOT NINJA DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN PUSH PEOPLE AROUND! GET MY DRIFT YOU OVERGROWN PIECE OF SHIT!!" And I kicked kneed him in the groins and let go of him, getting up and panting hard.

"And for your information, it's not my FAULT some idiot made me wear these bitchy for-no-god-sake-clothing." I looked in ignorance at the big guy crouched on the ground. People around us looked at the scene I created.

I dusted myself off and walked off, trying to look proud and unfazed.

But after a few meters, a sudden pang of my conscience brought me back to my current situation

I lost Kakashi of sight...

I looked around and tried to find the Silver haired Jounin, but with no luck.

Who could have thought it would be SOOO hard finding a silver haired dude in all of these people!

I spotted a bench of old wood (hard to see these in my world) and sat down.

Ok think Ren. From what you have heard, Kakashi is a much known ninja in this Village. You have already met 7 people in this village putting away Kakashi. YOu just need to find one of those people or go back tot he Mansion and find Hokage-sama.

Another Pang of conscience: I have no clue where the Mansion is AND no clue to find the bar where I last seen the 6 other.

I hit myself on the forehead letting out a moan of sadness.

Lost, again! How is it that I always find myself in such situation?? Why can't I be normal??

I sighed, stood up and walked as casually as possible. At my right, some food shop, at my left, some clothing store. It seemed like an old village in the countryside.

I smiled as a group of little kids ran past me, some of them having a kunai shaped toy in their hands, and a some ones with a animal looking mask on the face with a fake katana in their hands.

I felt kinda at ease for a split second, my conscience banging again to get me back to my situation.

Step step Stop. Look around for silver hair

Step step Stop. Look around for any sign of the perverted gang

Step Step FREEZE, what is that I smell?

A good smell of ramen entered my nose and spring on my digestive system.

Come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything for a long time.

I walked to the smell and found a Ramen stall. Personally, I never really liked ramen, even if I did sustained myself with it for a very long time. But the artificial flavoring and everything was a bit too much for me.

"Welcome!" An old man behind the counter yelled to me as I entered the little stall.

"ah Hi..." I sat down on one of the free stools and laid my arms down on the table thingy. The only person there was a blonde kid with frigging spiky hair, scarping down his ramen as if his life depended on it.

I stared blankly at the kid. lets see, 3 lines on his face that looks like whiskers, eyes closed in delight like a kitsune (fox), a yellow jumpsuit...

Something gave me a memory flash. The kid there was none other then Naruto Uzumaki, the frigging hero of well Naruto Manga!

My expression must've been weird 'cause the old man approached me.

"Is there something wrong miss?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I laughed sheepishly

"Are you going to order something?" he asked me

"Um, sorry. I wish I could, but I don't have money on me." I retorted sadly.

"Oh really" His squinted eyes examined me up and down "Because from your look, I would think you could have at least gotten a few-"

"NO!" I sprang up from my stool and banged my hands on the counter "I'm not a you-know-what!" I blushed furiously. I contained myself from saying the 'word' because of Naruto, still a kid' nest to me. "Why does everyone think I'm a you-know-what!"

"Oh sorry sorry! It's just that young people these days are so free minded. Seeing you in that outfit and because you're pretty, I thought that maybe ya know..." He said rapidly, a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks

I sat back down with a thud and placed my face in my arms on the counter again

"Like I want to wear this. I had a debt to someone and to pay it back, I had to pretend to be his 'koibito' for a day" I grumbled "I want to change back into my normal clothes, but that I lost that stupid Copy-Nin!" I wailed and sniffled in my arms

"I'm so tired and hungry..."

"that's quite a story. Here" something warm was placed just in front of me "Just to show you my sympathy and that I'm truly sorry for the misundertsandment, a bowl on the house!"

I peeked an eye out and I saw a bol of ramen!!

I clasps my hands together

"Oh Arigatou Ojii-san!"

"No problem." He smiled. " It warms this old man's heart to see a smiling girl"

I smiled largely, grabbed a pair of chopstick and ate slowly a first strand of noodle on the edge of the bowl.

... no word can describe the DELICIOUSNESS OF THIS RAMEN!!

"OMG, this is delicious! I haven't eaten a better ramen yet!" I chirped out form my stunned voice.

"You're not the only saying that. Naruto here eats so much of my ramen, that I'm still surprised that he can still be a ninja!"

"A Shinobi Ojii-san! And I'll be the next Hokage, so don't forget that!" Naruto yelled out noisily.

I slurped my ramen and looked as Naruto got himself a second bowl of ramen. Man that kid can eat!

"Konichiwa! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be the nest Hokage so don't forget my name!" he shouted after half slurping down his ramen with a thumb up.

I swallowed my half chewed ramen and smiled back " Mine's Hayashi Ren. Nice to meet you" Might as well be-friend this kid.

"SO, you're looking for Kakashi-sensei? What for?"

I almost spit out my ramen and coughed, grabbing my glass of water and showing down my throat.

"h-Hai. He's supposed to look after me for a while."

"EHHH?! No way! Why would a pretty nee-chan like you want to stay with pervert like Kakashi-sensei?"

"nani? A pervert?" I blinked a few times

"YEAH! A HUGE pervert! He reads those porn books all around town! He doesn't even seem to be worrying about the little kids!"

My eye twitched. Come to think of it, I do remember this one episode where Kakashi is going wacko because there was a new volume of some book.

"wait... is it called by any chance Icha Icha Paradise?"

"Yeah! How did you guess?" He yelled surprised

"Uh... something from the list of Kakashi and Porn" I mumbled and drank a little of my soup. I totally forgot about his porn book. Damn. Ah well, not if I didn't see any at my part time job in that stupid adult book store.

"Hey, You want me to find Kakashi-sensei with you? He didn't show up today at training, that lazy Jounin is ALWAYS late and toady he didn't show up! I need to know why so blablablabalbalbla-"

"ALright alright! Kid, I'm asking you myself to come with me. I'm not from here so I got lost the 3rd time today"

"3 times already? Never came to Konoha?! Where are you from, Sand village?"

"um... you can say that" scratching my head and looking into my memory bank. Sand village...

WE finished our ramen (Actually, he finished 2 more bowls and I only finished one) and walked down the streets.

"We could ask Sakura-chan and Sasuke-Theme to come with us. But I'm not sure where to find Sakura-chan. Sasuke-theme is probably training in the forest."

"I see..." I scratched my head " Don't you know where your sensei live?"

"Hmmm... nope. I once went with Sakura-chan and Sasuke, but I forgot"

This kid... How can he be the hero on the Manga with such a lost mind??

Al doe, I have to admit he's kinda cute.

"ah! we could ask Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei! SENSEI!" he suddenly yelled at a little couple a few meters from us.

A young woman with long wavy black hair, red eyes and wearing a weird looking bandage costumes.

A tall man with a pointy bear, a cigarette hanging from his lips and wearing a Jounin outfit, but with a weird looking handkerchief around the waist.

"Ah Naruto, what's wrong?" Kurenai said

"Better not cause trouble kid." Asuma grinned

"Nah. not anymore!" Naruto put his arms around his head "I would like to present you someone. Hayashi Ren-neechan."

I walked to them and bowed my head "Nice to meet you"

"Ah Hello." Kurenai blinked " My name is Kurenai, this is Asuma. How did you two meet?"

"that's the whole thing Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto said before I could even open my mouth "Neechan is looking for Kakashi-sensei. DId you see him?"

a grin and movement of eyebrows "Oh I see. are you Kakashi's new girlfriend? Or are you his 'playmate'? I wouldn't be surprised if he had one"

I blushed furiously again. I furrowed my eyebrows but contained my anger cause this guy didn't look stupid as the other SHit Head

Kurenai sighed and slapped a grinning Asuma on the back of the head

"I'm sorry Hayashi-san. Asuma has a weird sense of humor. "

"Uh yeah, sorry hehe. It's always fun to tease people who know Kakashi." Asuma gingerly said rubbing his head

"Uh apology accepted... So do you know where Kakashi-san may be?"

"From what I remember, he was talking with Izumo and Kotetsu. Dunno on what, but it seemed intense."

"Really? WHERE?"

"At the dango shop." Asuma scratched his beard " He should still be there. that way" he pointed right behind them

"OK THANK YOU!" I grabbed Naruto and started to run like Cerberus was after me (ya know, the 3 headed dog from hell?)

"AHHHHHHH NEECHAN YOU'RE STRANGLING ME!!" Naruto gasped out as I trailed him behind me

"Not now Naruto! I have to find Kakashi QUICK before I lose him again!" I spitted out, looking desperately for a dango shop. Couldn't be that hard right? RIGHT?!

"I-I THINK WE'RE HHhheerRREREE" Naruto drabbled

I stomped my feats into the ground and with the weight in my hand and the sudden stop, I let go of Naruto by accident and he flew away.

"AH! Sorry Naruto!" I yelled at the little yellow spot in the sky

I looked in front of me and I entered the Dango shop

I looked around and found silver hair pointing out of a box

"KAKASHI!" I screamed and jumped at the silver hair man and grabbed him around his neck. "WAHHHH!!! YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?! I GOT LOST AND I WAS SO WORRIED!!!" I blabbered really fast that I couldn't even understand what I was saying myself

"Ren-san?"

"I GOT ATTACKED BY THIS HUGE BIG FAT UGLY DUDE WHO CALLED ME XXXX AND STUFF!! I HAD TO FIGHT HIM OFF AND SHIT!"

"Ren-san!"

"THEN I GOT LOST AGAIN AND WANDERED AROUND AND EVERYONE THOUGHT I WAS A XXX"

"Ren-chan!"

I shut up and I stared at him behind my haze led eyes

"What did you just call me?"

"Ren-chan. Your name right? That's not the point; I was starting to get worried." I patted my head "Oh and Izumo and Kotetsu has something to say

I blinked a few times and turned my head to stare at the two next door neighbor boys. Cause of my tear hazed eyes, I couldn't see very well but I could see that they were shocked.

"Oh Hi. So what happened?" I mumbled, squashing my face into Kakashi's vest. Who knew this shit could be soft?

"Well what do you think?" Izumo sighed "everyone started to freak out and when the smoke disappeared, everyone was staring at us. They thought you were some spy from another village or something."

"we straightened things out and left to look for you. Told dear Genma I'd breakup with you for that move you pulled up." Kotetsu shrugged "So, you guys lovers in quarrel or something?" he grinned

I stared at him blankly and stared at Kakashi again. I finally noticed my grasped arms and let go, blushing

"Are you nuts?! NEVER! And I forgot to say " trying to change the subject " Because of the outfit you guys made me wear, everyone thought I was a you-know-what!" I bent down and squeezed Kotetsu's cheek

"Ow, quit it." His hand slipped my hand of his cheek " We're sorry for that, but it's not our fault if you're really cute in that dress, ain't that right Kakashi-san?" He winked

Kakashi shrugged as if nothing was, and I sweat dropped.

"I'm tired, can we go home?" I yawned and poked Kakashi's arm

"Ah sure." He got up and shoved my bag over his shoulder again. " I'll see you guys later."

"Bye" They both said and waved at us as we left the little dango shop.

We started walking and something slipped into my hand.

I stared down to see that it was Kakashi's hand

"Like I said before, THIS TIME I'm not taking any chances" He seemed to smile at me and I was a bit embarrassed but I smiled back

" sorry for the trouble"

"Not problem. I get used to it" He chuckled and something in my head panged the world 'NARUTO VS SASUKE'

TO be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Getting close

Hi there! Yes, a knew update. Yay Praise Me! Haha… OK stopping that. Cough Cough Yeah so. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you don't, well screw you! OK that's just plain mean right? Well I feel that way right now. (Like 11:30 right now, so tired. Sigh) Oh I wanted to add this little in between thing. I know I haven't done a lot of chapters right now, but I feel like it.

I decided to put up a little drawing for each chapter. Yup. I draw really not badly, you'll see. So E-mail or put up on the review page what scene you want me to draw and I'll do it the quickest possible and put it up on Deviantart for you ok? Ok!

Let me know what you think of the new chap!

R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting Close**

Have you ever wondered what a ninja's house looked like? Of course, I would usually say "They don't live in houses, they live in dens!"

Boy… was I wrong.

"We're here." Kakashi just simply said. A huge apartment stood in front of us…. Dang, it's big. I bet a couple of 1000 people and more could live in this place.

He tugged on my hand and we walked in, walking up the flight of stairs. This is one of the questions I had in my head : WHY didn't they invent elevators?

"Are we there yet" I mumbled under my breath. He was still holding my hand, as if I was going to disappear if he let go just a _little _bit. Jeez, how paranoid can a guy get? Just because I got away from him like um… oh 3 times right? Hey, what would you have done in my place? I was SCARED!

"Yeah." We walked down a very might I precise, _long _corridor until he finally decided to stop at a door. He rummaged in his pocket and took out a silver little key which he slid inside the keyhole and opened the door.

"Here we are." He declared with his usual I noticed, lazy voice and chook his sandals off while I, still in how to say, whories outfit, fought with the straps on my high-hell sandals. Um, straps much?

After getting rid of my sandals from hell, I peeked around the apartment. I wasn't really expecting something good. I mean, I had been to Tai's house before, and found out how filthy an young adult can be. Even with the fact he lived with his parents, who weren't always around.

Might I say, I was really surprised how clean this place was. Well of course, putting aside the coffee table that was overwhelmed with scrolls and weapons, a black shirt and pants that had red spots on them and stuff. The usual I could say. Not much different from my apartment.

I screwed my eyebrow up "Woah, so much for Behind the Looking glace" I mumbled and sat down on a big black sofa, much I have to say, was leather.

"Ah oh sorry, I haven't really had time to clean up, with missions and all." I heard Kakashi say from across the room.

I didn't say much but pocked at the mountain of scrolls sitting in front of me. Talk about Mount Everest.

"What did you do? Steal from the National Library of Konoha?" I smirked and took one of them too toss it around in my hand. Yes, I am very bored.

"Um not really. I needed to check something out for Iruka-sensei." He came back to the living room and shrugged.

"uh-huh." I muttered, trying to juggle 3 scrolls. Hey, like I said, I'm BORED. "Where do I sleep? On this couch?"

I didn't look at him, but I knew very well from the tone of his voice that he had an eyebrow trying to climb his forehead. "What? Of course not. I have a empty room I use for storage. I'll just take the un-needed stuff out and you can settle in." After saying that, he left back to the room I was apparently assigned to.

I muttered a toneless 'Oh' to him. No I was not trying to be bitchy at him. Not one bit. I was actually very much touched that he was going trough the trouble of cleaning out a room, and I knew how long that took. But I was suddenly very much well, dead. Well not dead dead as in I'm not breathing anymore. I mean dead as in I can't feel much. I'm serious. I don't know if it was from the jumping off the building or running away from Kakashi all day, but I was really but REALLY tired. I threw two of the scrolls back on the table looked at the last scrolls. Strangely, there was a dog print on it. No, I'm not kidding. A black paw print. From that led a smirk on my lips, which brought my curious and tired mind to open the scroll slowly, until a big POOF came out of it which made me go "WTF?"

When the smoke went away, there was a little bulldog sitting in my hands, where the scroll had been a few seconds ago.

"Yo" the dog lazily said, putting up his front paw as if it was a hand. Ok… now that's strange.

I just stared at it. I've seen really weird things before, but a taking dog? _**No freaking way**_

The dog didn't much look surprised or something he just casually said. "Did Kakashi summon me? There better be a good reason, I was just about to get it on with-"

I put the dog on my lap and pinched his cheeks. "What is this? Some genetically modified dog? Where did you come out from? The Man In Blacks?"

The little dog started to growl a little. Oh, now I knew what that meant. Well he couldn't much talk with me pinching him. All I heard was a 'lemegoyaswupigirloimigswlbteyu'

I felt suddenly bad about it and let go. He snarled at me, ready to bite my hand no less, but I scratched him under the chin. It seemed to work well enough 'cause the nest thing I know, he was lying on his back on my laps and looked as if someone gave him too much sake.

Kakashi came in from the other room and saw the little dog on my laps. "Pakkun? What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted a little, because he probably knew that the little pup wouldn't listen to him with his state of utter happiness.

I stopped scratching him and held him in my arms, just like a little baby. He seemed to come out of his trance, but was all lovey-dovey In my arms.

"Well what ya think? You're the one who called me in the first place." He groaned, looking awfully mad at him for ruining his happy time.

Kakashi came closer and pinched the dog's cheek. "Sorry to tell you this pall, but I never called you. You sure you didn't make some kind of mistake?"

"Of course not." Pakkun bit his finger annoyingly "I never make a mistake when it comes to that. Well it was you or miss here." He pointed his paw at me, well more my chest…

"Who is she anyway?" he grumbled "New girl-friend or something?"

I smiled to this. Not as I'm happy someone said that AGAIN. But this time, I was feeling groggy. Plus, no one has ever joked that I was the koibito of some dude. NEVER.

"No I'm not." I muttered. My eyes were starting to droop. "Just a room-mate." I smiled sheepishly.

Pakkun lifted his little wrinkled skin that seemed like an eye-brow. "Room-mate? That's new. Care to explain Kakashi?"

Kakashi seemed to talk to him but what I heard was a bunch of Chinese. I put Pakkun on the sofa and got up. I need a blanket… before I fall asleep somewhere without one to wake up shivering. That's when I saw Kakashi's clothes. The shirt and the pants. Why not? Maybe I could manage to put on his turtle neck shirt and baggy pants. Like that, I wouldn't have to worry that he might see my underwear.

I grabbed the tissue and brought it up to my eye-sight. Red spots… kind of brownish as if it was dried up. I took a closer look at it and my eyes widened from the sight of it.

Blood… it was dried up blood. Then I looked even closer to just notice the ripped parts of the tissue, as if someone had this huge grudge against the shirt and tried to rip it to pieces.

Ok, now I feel drowsy. Oh look! Little sparkles!

WHACK THUD CRASH BANG

… … … -.-'

Ow head, hurts. WTF. Did I drink booze? Weird, I can't remember anything. Oh wait. Why do I keep thinking of Naruto? That stupid TV show that went fillers maniac. Yeah… that sucked.

Oh right. I'm supposedly in that dimension. In Naruto's… Yeah. I think I drank something wrong. Did Masami put some kind of drug into my drink? That bitch. Wait till I get my hands on her.

My eyes shot open and to only stare blankly at a white ceiling. I rubbed my head. Jesus Christ, what did I drink? What combination of chemicals makes it feel like I hit my head on the ground? I groaned and sat up and looked around. Wait, this isn't my room… A table with a shelf with books that I can't recognize, a chair that I've never seen before, clothes lying on the ground I have never bought… a bed cover I swear only ultra Naruto fans could ever posses and one silver-haired Ninja sitting on a chair next to me, napping.

That dream I said I had? Yeah… About that. It wasn't.

I looked down at my clothes. The one Izumo and Kotetsu had bought me. Great… I look like a whore. Another reason for Masami to laugh at me.

I sighed and gazed at Kakashi. The position that he was sleeping in looked very…. Uncomfortable. I cringed at the pain he would experience when he would wake up. It would probably go on for days…

I massaged my sore head. Did I faint? Probably did, seeing I have no memory of ANYTHING.

'No surprise there' a little voice sneered in my head.

My eyes went the widest they could stretch.

'Who the HELL are you?!' I screamed in my head.

'Woah calm down little girl.' She said laughing ' Talk about being jumpy'

'You would be too if an evil little voice started talking in your head! Omg, I must be going crazy. I must have banged my head to hard or something. Yeah, that's the only explanation.'

'Who are you calling evil?' she said that, but seemed like she was enjoying being called evil. YES ENJOYING. ' Don't need to worry about that little girl. I'm you.'

'…Bull'

'Don't believe me if you don't wanna. But I am! I have been since your dearest child hood.'

'I never had a child-hood' I shot back and hit my head on the side to try to get the voice out of my head. I must be getting mad!

'Sure you didn't, ' I could almost see her imaginary form roll her eyes. 'Anyway, you feeling ok kiddo?'

'Who are you calling kiddo? I thought you said you were me!' I stared at Kakashi's hair. Looks soft…

'Kiddo, me saying I'm you is a compliment!'

'…you are insane.'

'I love you too,' the voice said with a cute voice, ew. 'Want me to explain?'

'No. I don't wanna hear ANYTHING from you.' I rejected annoyingly. I touched Kakashi's hair. It is soft…

'Whatever, you're loss. Hey, what are you doing? Trying to rape him?'

As if someone shot me a dose of shooter in my veins, my face started to redden up. I could feel it. Wasn't that hard to figure that out.

'WTF! Of course not!' I yanked my hand away from his hair and lid in back in the covers. 'is there something wrong with your head?'

'Of course nooottt' I could feel her grin 'It's just sooo funny to tease you. No wonder Masami bugs you so much!'

'You little-'

"Oh you woke up?" said Pakkun out of the blue.

I swiftly turned my head to him and smiled cheekily. He came from the door and jumped on the bed.

"How are you feeling Missy?" he asked with a lazy look that I was so sure he got it from Kakashi.

"Um, I'm good." I managed to squeak out. "Did I pass out? Feels like I got hit with a hammer."

"Um well actually…"

**What Happened Pakkun POV**

The girl started to shudder. Suddenly, she fell forward, knocking the chair over, hitting the table which some of the stuff on it was knocked off and flew everywhere, causing it to break a picture frame and a hammer, which I saw Kakashi use the day before to fix up the chair that the girl just broke again, flew in the air doing an perfect 360 and fell direct on the girls head.

"AH! REN!" Kakashi bellowed, rushing to the fallen girl and holding her in his arms "Ren, are you OK? Oy!"

"Um Kakashi…"

"God Damnit! My picture frame got smashed. I'll have to go and guy a new one later." He rushed and picked her up and ran to his room. "Pakkun, clean the mess will ya?"

"…" I didn't say anything but to curse that lazy Jounin.

**End of Explanation.**

I stared blankly at the little pup. Without any reason, I started to laugh. Not much reason. Jut can't believe this! I actually got hit by a hammer!

"No freaking way! I thought those things only happen in comics!" I said still laughing my ass off. I gradually stopped laughing. I shouldn't be laughing. Man I'm an ass.

I scratched Pakkun's little furry head.

"Sorry for the trouble. Let me introduce myself. Ren Hayashi."

I stopped scratching him and he lifted his paw up

"Pakkun, nice to meet you." I chook his little paw and smiled.

"So… what happened to him?" I pointed guiltily at Kakashi

"Oh him? He sat there for 5 hours."

"5 hours?" I screame "I was out that long?"

"Well yeah." He scratched himself "Well it wasn't as if he was doing nothing but that. He was reading his little books at the same time."

Books? What…

In cue, a little orange book fell on the ground with a thud. Icha Icha Paradise… I should have known.

"Say… you wouldn't be a 'friend' of Kakashi would you? Because you don't seem the kind." The little dog said

My eyebrows started twitching. Oh I wanted to kill the little pup right there and now, but where would be the humanity in that? I sighed and got out from bed.

"No I'm not a Hooch Mama. It's just a prank two guys made me participate." I grabbed at the sleeping Jounin and tried to push him on the bed.

'GO Ren GO!' The little evil voice rang in my head

'Shut up you!' I screamed in my head. 'Instead of yapping like you are, why not tell me your name?'

'Hey that's right, I haven't told you my name! Hmmm you can call me Your Majesty!'

'… no freaking way'

'Aw come on. Please'

'NO'

'Fine! Then I won't tell you a secret.'

'What secret?'

'Well, haven't you EVER wondered what was hidden behind that little mask there?'

I looked down to stare at Kakashi's mask. Actually, I do wonder. What could a ninja could hide? I mean, I've already seen masks before, but they always take it off right? But in no episode of Naruto have I EVER seen Kakashi without mask.

'You got a point there.' I had half dragged him on the bed. In other words, managed to shove his upper half on the bed, but was slipping on the ground little by little.

'Well? Why don't you take a pick? I mean, he's asleep girl! Something he won't know won't hurt right?' she chuckled in my head.

'I don't know… There must be a reason why he never takes it off.' I pushed him up on the bed like a rag doll, but his legs perpetually stayed on the ground.

'Chicken.'

'I AM NOT!'

'Then do it!'

'… '

'Prok Prok Prok! Look at me! I'm Chicken Ren! HA! Something else Masami has to laugh about!'

'OK OK JUST STFU!'

'Alright. Go GO!'

I swallowed a big load of saliva that had gathered in my mouth. Pakkun had left I just noticed. He must have returned to wherever he came from. I slowly gazed at the sleeping face of the masked nin. It was hard to admit, but he IS hot. Well not hot, but good looking. Kinda. He's face was all relaxed and an aura of calm was emanating from him. Not hard to feel. I have this thing for aura, mysteries and stuff.

Like the times I-

'Cough cough. So?'

I waved my hand as if it was meant for her. So annoying. I lowered myself to his level. I slowly approached my hand to his face. Slowly is good. Yes. Not to fast, or I look like an idiot.

I touched his touched his cheek with the tips of my finger. He let out a little groan that made me freeze. Oh Shit!

I waited for a minute to see his reactions, but no more then that. I could feel my blood pulsating in my head. I touched his cheek completely with my hand. Warm. Very warm. I was surprised by this. Not that this guy was warm, no. It's because I never touched a guy like this. I always considered guys has cold blooded monster that just waited to jump at you. But this… is too much.

My cheeks started to turn red. I could tell. The way it was getting hard for me to breathe.

'Oh for Christ sake!' The voice let out in my head. 'Just do it!'

I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes.

'Do I have to do this?'

'Your curiosity will kill you with time. Just do it now!'

I reopened my eyes.

'Forget it. I'm not doing it'

When my hands left his cheek, he groaned again and before I knew it, my face was squished on his chest and his arms were clasped around me, making my arms just below me, unable to move. I was lying on top of him, on a bed, him clutching me like a teddy bear. Well this is awkward. VERY awkward. I tried to free myself by wiggling around a little. Oh, bad idea. VERY BAD IDEA. Why? Because this only made one of his hands wander to my waist and stay there. The hair on my neck stood up.

Oh snap. Oh yes. Oh snap was the right word. This is not happening to me. This is NOT happening to me!

All the blood must have gone to my face, because everything was going Wouhou.

'Oh this is great! A bit of porn with your outfit much?'

'Oh SHUT UP'

'This is good! Now you can really see his face!'

'What do you mean?'

'Just tug on his mask and you can see. Easy enough right? Plus, if he gets mad about it, just tell him it's revenge from his hand wandering right?'

I shook my head on that. I could hear and feel his heart and his even breathing. I don't know why and don't ask me but… this feels good. Yeah good. I'm not a perv ok? But isn't this what all girls want? Right? Must I tell you, in this position, I could well feel his abs. Since when does he have abs? I guess ninja's have abs. From their exercise and stuff. Yeah… I guess.

This made me blush even more. I closed my eyes. He's way to warm. Way too much. Wow. Girls with boy-friends are way too lucky. I wish I had a boy-friend like Kakashi. This would be great…

WHAT AM I THINKING OF?! I have to get out of this situation!

"Oi… Kakashi. Oi! Let go!" a little whisper came out of my mouth. Oh great, even my voice is disappearing. Just great.

This made him move. Oh yes. But the wrong way. His move only made my legs, I remind everyone I'm still in a mini-skirt, find themselves fall in between his legs.

Oh, now this did it. Oh yes it did. I clutched his shirt and I screamed. I screamed my lungs out. My ear were ringing from my own scream.

That immidiatly made Kakashi let go to clasp his ears.

"ARG! Ren, why are you screaming?!" He yelled

When le let go, I scrambled off him and fell on the ground. I stopped screaming and screwed my mouth in a weird position.

He sat up and looked at me, massaging his neck.

"Why did you scream like that?"

I didn't say anything. Well maybe we didn't get to notice I was on top of him just a second ago, because I got off him before he got the chance to see or feel.

"N-nande monai! Nothing at all!" I waved my hands in front of me as to say no. " I-I just felt like it and stuff." I laughed stupidly

His eye-brows went up. "Then why are you blushing?"

I touched my cheek. Burning hot. Oh great.

'POUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!' The evil voice laughed in my head. 'Oh Man! This is too entertaining! Ever thought of becoming an actress?'

I didn't answer her. I stood up and fanned my face with my hands

"Oh I'm just a little hot that's all!" I forced a smile on my lips and Kakashi only nodded.

"Um ok. Is your head ok? I'm surprised you didn't bleed." He got up from the bed and picked his Icha Icha Pradise book from the ground.

"Oh sure. It takes more then a hammer to hurt me." I rubbed my head still. Reaction much?

"Is there a bruise? I don't want to look like some weirdo out of the nut house." I joked

"About that… Sorry. I didn't have ice so I couldn't do a compress on your head." His face cringed a little.

"Oh I'm sure it's ok. I mean, I can't feel a lump or anything-"

"Touch your forehead" He said in a whisper

I did as he said and I felt a BIG lump. Just touching it made me close my eyes in pain.

"ah.." I let out

"Are you ok?" Kakashi said approaching me and he laid the tips of his fingers on my lump. Warm.

"I'm sure I'm ok. I just need a mirror." I mumbled, getting out of his grasp

'I wouldn't if I were you.' The evil voice said in my head

'Shut up.'

I looked around and saw a little kunai abandoned on the table. I took it and looked into it.

My eyes widened and I screamed. Oh yes I screamed.

* * *

Funny? Amusing or just mean? Tell me! A little preview of what's coming up next:

**Chap 5: Getting to know Kakashi**

He's so dumb! Perverted, annoying, a real tease, lazy and completly unfazebal. So why does he make me blush so much? Damn!


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know Kakashi

Hallo again. I know, wow, fast update. But what you want? The 4 last reviews really gave me a boost and I started writing for 2 days straight. Ok, maybe no straight but you get the point… right? Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure I wrote it all that good. Some random thoughts. I know, I suck.

R&R

Ps. I changed my account name, but Im still the same person

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Getting to know Kakashi**

"I hate you." I growled under my breath

"Ren-chan, I already said sorry like a thousand times! Even you said it was ok." Kakashi sheepishly said back to me

"Oh yeah, but that was BEFORE I knew that the Mother of All umps decided to grow on my forehead!" I snarled staring at him with evil glaring eyes.

He chuckled slowly and I slapped him on the arm.

I stared at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke getting out trash from the river. Oh yeah, I met his team. Team 7 right? Lucky number. I scratched at my lump. Argh, why me? I stuck a plaster on my forehead, and it only made me look like a loony that ran away from an Asylum or something. Why not buy me a strength jacket? Well good thing I have bangs, so it hide a little… barely.

SPLASH!

Oh, Naruto just fell in the water! I saw Sasuke's mouth form words and that only made Naruto splash around in the water like a carp out on the ground and say something that I couldn't hear from all the splashing noise.

Oh, this brings back memories. I sighed. I stared back at Kakashi the lazy idiot was reading peacefully his little orange book. Get something else to read much?

'_I wouldn't be talking if I was you Hayashi Ren-chan. You're the one who worked at an adult book store.'_ Rin said with a snicker

'_Oh shut up.' _

**Rin **was her name. Or so she said it is anyway. Notice that Rin is like Ren but an **I **instead of an **E.** And I must add that, accordingly to her personality, it fits her perfectly, because she is all cold. Like a snake.

'_Soooo are we having fun?'_ she sing-songed in my head '_I mean, look at this! Sitting on a tree branch right next to a hot Jounin with a mask! Little children playing in the water, a beautiful day and shade for the both of you. How more romantic can it get?'_

'_Can it!'_ I blushed again. Oh, didn't I mention this? She's been saying AGAIN AND AGAIN little comments on Kakashi how handsome he looks, how perfect his abs must be, how kind he has been and continues on yapping about shit. Even if I have to admit, most of the things she says are true.

I peeked at the pervert in question. He wasn't much paying attention to me anymore. He seemed to be smirking under that mask of his. Is that book that funny?

'_Maybe he's reading about how the guy shoved his Ding-Dong into the girls-'_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed out loud to my surprise. Oh, my blush was spreading. Oh yes it is.

Naruto and friends stopped splashing in the water and stared blackly at me and so did Kakashi.

I chuckled sheepishly and waved my hand "Um, sorry. I was getting… paranoid."

The kids didn't say anything but returned to what they were doing, and I could well see they were saying bad things about me. Man I suck.

"Are you a bit too hot? Maybe you're getting a sun-stroke." Kakshi said and placed gently his gloved hand on my forehead.

I winced at bit at the touch, because of my lump of course, and from his touch. His hands were warm. They're ALWAYS warm, not like mine. Some people could swear I'm cold blooded or something.

I blinked a few times and looked down. Oh I hate this moment. I could hear Rin's snicker ring in my head over and over again. When is she gonna leave me alone?

"I-I'm ok! Jeez. Paranoid much! Who are you? My personal nurse? I'm fine!" I muttered, pushing his hand aside.

"Oh, " he said "I'm sorry."

I peeked at him and saw that he looked... hurt? Nah. Can't be right? I mean, why would he be hurt? Just because a girl who had been living with him for about 2 days now and had been trying to be nice to her all this time, only just shoved his hand away and glaring at him for the last 2hours doesn't make you feel-.

Oh

I laughed stupidly and slapped him on the arm.

"Aw come on Kakashi, don't look like that! I'm sorry. Maybe I'm a bit too hot. I'm not good at handling heat." I fanned myself with my hand.

"And blood" I heard him whisper mockingly.

"I heard that." I growled at him and tat made him smile again. Yay, I made him smile! He must find it funny when I'm annoyed, It is for everyone. Especially for Masami…

I twirled a little blade in my hand. Slick black, a wicked looking blade/kunai, a red and blue hanker chief tied around the handle, Kakashi had gotten it for me after talking with a doctor to whom he dragged me to at the hospital a few days ago.

"So let me get this straight, " I said to him, still twirling the blade in my hand, "the thing called chakra, my chakra, is seeping out like a leaking tap water?"

"Yup."

"and the only way to not let that chakra wonder around, causing a little explosive jutsu here and there, is for me to walk around with this little blade and hold it in my hands few times a day?"

"Until we can find a way to find out what's wrong."

"… Bull" I said bluntly, looking up at the sky.

He laughed and reached his hand out and ruffled my hair.

"You're funny, did you know that?" he told me after I shoved his hand aside.

"For you it is." I grumbled, smiling a little. "So what happens to all of the chakra that goes into this thing?"

"It just stays stocked up until you decide to use it. It can take in a lot so it won't explode or anything, so don't worry about that. I'll get someone to show you how to use it."

"Gee thanks… I guess." I pocked the tip of the blade. "Is this really a blade? Because it doesn't really look that OW!" blood prickled from my cut finger " sharp…"

Oh great, blood. Makes me woozy. I stuck my finger in my mouth and sucked on it.

"Ow."

"Watch it. Pocking your finger on it WILL lead to blood." He said, getting something out of his little pouch. "here, give me your finger."

I didn't want to, but I popped my finger out of my mouth and presented to him my bleeding finger. He took m hand gently and wrapped around my finger a little band aid.

While he was doing this, I carefully studied his face again. Gentle looking eyes, pale skin, nicely done cheek bones and from what I could see, a straight nose.

'_Aw isn't that sweet of him?'_ Rin cackled. _'Don't look now, but someone would think he likes you_.'

'_He's just being nice! Plus, he's supposed to take care of me remember?'_

'_Whatever girl.' _

"Thanks." I said after he finished tending to my minor 'wound'.

"No problem." He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

He just stared at each other for a second there. Wow, the atmosphere is nice. I stared into the only thing I could really stare at on his face. His eye. I knew very well what was hidden behind that head-band of his. A sharigan eye. To tell the truth, I had never known how he had gotten neither that eye nor the scar. I parted my lips to ask him but then.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled from the river. I shut my mouth and looked away from him, kinda embarrassed that if the kids saw us staring at each other. Oh yeah, I'm so dumb.

"What?" Kakashi yelled back at him, looking quite lazy as usual.

"We're finished! Can we go eat lunch now?" He yelled back

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi said, causing Naruto to jump around in the water screaming RAMEN. Ramen addict.

"You hungry?" Kakashi asked me facing me again.

"Um…" I felt my stomach rumble just in cue. "yeah I guess. Haha."

He smiled and stood up. "So… you think you can get off on your own or do you need my help?"

I blinked a few times and stared down at the ground. Woah, so high! I'm still surprised I got myself up this high.

'_The power of the monkey in you! May the force be with you.'_ Rin laughed in my head and I mentally slapped her. So annoying.

"I think I'll need your help." I mumbled under my breath, embarrassed of my lack of climbing power.

Before I knew it, I found myself lifted from the tree branch, lifted his in arms in a bridal position.

"I said before and I say it again, I'm not taking any chances." He smiled mischievously but I could only open my mouth to use my VERY colorful language I had acquired from living every days of my life being stomped on and running on the streets, but my subconscious didn't let anything out, knowing that the kids down there weren't half ready to hear what I had to say.

He just casually stepped of the branch and landed on the ground lightly to my great surprise. Dang, there ARE good things from being a ninja!

I scrambled from his arms, mumbled thanks and ran to Sakura's side, helping her with her bag, noticing how big it was compared to the two others. Talk about a hard worker.

"Aw, that's so sweet." She whispered to me with a smile playfully. I grimly smiled to her and walked out of the forest back into town. Stupid shit.

………. Haha……..

"ITADAKIMASU!" Naruto shouted and shoved a BIG portion of pork ramen into his already big mouth.

Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads disapprovingly, Kakashi only smiled and I stared at the kid scarfing down that ramen in a blink of an eye. And I thought I could only see that in Animes.

"I never thought I would ever see that in real life." I whispered it caused to Kakashi to chuckle.

I looked at my own veggie ramen. Remember my first ramen at this place? Like is said before, ramen is not my favorite food. But I have to say, this shit smells GOOD.

"Hey Sakura, how much fat can you gain by eating this?" I asked her, being careful to talk low enough for that the Old man don't hear.

"Not much. The old man makes sure there aren't that much oil too over dose. Why do you ask?"

"Ah… well because once I heard where I used to live, that eating someone tried to eat only ramen for a week, and got fat as a little kid that only eats chips and junk food." I said, sighing.

She let out a long EH and I smiled. Why? Because right after that, she gave more then half of her ramen to Naruto, who almost cried in joy.

I glanced over at Sasuke. He ate slowly his pork ramen, not even caring that the girl who was head-over crazy for him was giving half her noodles to his #1 rival.

Talk about being cold. Actually, I haven't exactly talked to Sasuke yet. Not really anyway. Only got a nod or a 'hn' for questions.

I glanced at Kakashi. He wasn't eating, obviously. His mask probably I thought. I just sighed and looked back at Sasuke's bowl. No veggies. Oh yeah, didn't I say? Ramen is NOT good for you. Probably the chef didn't put any in, because I didn't see any in Naruto's bowl either, but as if that kid cared, didn't seem he liked veggies anyway. I stared down at my bowl. Veggies all around. Trying to be healthy here.

I pushed my bowl next to his bowl and with my skilful technique of manipulation of chopsticks, plucked some of my veggie, Chinese radish, carrots, onions, potato, and put them on his noodles.

"You need more veggies. If you hope becoming a good ninja or whatever, you need veggies. They give a lot of vitamins and whatever. Carrots are good for the eyes. Radish is good for your digestion, so you can go train earlier, and potato and onions… I forget. But I know it's very good for you!" I added.

Everyone stared at me with a weird look. Some of the noodles in Naruto's mouth fell back into his bowl, ew, Sakura looked murderous at me, as if I want to steal him from her, and Kakashi just looked very surprised. As for Sasuke? Oh I don't know what to say. It just looked like her was a bit embarrassed, but gave me a nod, mumbling a thanks and one by one picked the veggies into his mouth.

"It's better if you ate them one my one with the noodles or by drinking the soup. Like that, you'll forget the foul taste veggies tend to give out." I winked at him, embarrassing even more. His glare clearly stated 'You're not my mom!' I grinned and looked at everyone.

"What the hell are you staring at? I'm not even allowed to give a kid some advice?" I said with an authority like voice at the looks.

They didn't say anything, no one but Naruto.

"Hhheeyyyyy, Ren-Neechan I want some veggies to!" He whined to my surprise.

"Hai, hai! Pass me your bowl." I stretched out my hand at his ramen bowl, plucking down some more veggies into his bowl. He shoved it in his mouth, and I don't think he even bothered to chew them down. I offered Sakura some, but she refused. Oh, the girl needs some veggies. I gave her a 'UH-huh look' with one eye-brow up. The girl obviously has been going on a 'diet' to look thin as possible. The stupidity in that? Not eating doesn't help. Only destroys your muscle tissue.

So why not a little white lie?

"You know, I heard from a nutritionist that eating veggies keeps girls from fattening AND slanders your body. Good for the skin too ya know?" I mused to her, and she looked like thinking it over. I offered some again and she accepted this time. Hehehe. The power of a white lie to do good.

I smiled at the kids enjoying now a somewhat healthier ramen. It was funny to see a hidden embarrassment in Sasuke's eyes every time he glanced at me. Sakura looked a bit more happier and more colors on her little face. Anorexic girls, sigh. And Naruto… is the same, still scarfing down ramen like there was no tomorrow.

Of course, with all that, I didn't notice Kakashi gazing at me with a smile. I didn't notice how he was thankful to me and didn't notice the little looks that were meant only for me to see.

* * *

----LATER ON----- (after eating, getting the trash at the trash place, getting the mission registered at the mission place, now late afternnon)

"Well that was fun." I stretched my arms and yawned. "Where to now?" I asked, rubbing on my eyes.

"Um… We have to go see Kurenai and Anko. They're supposed to lend you some clothes until you get your own." Kakashi said, as we walked to wherever we were going.

"Ahhh. Ok." I was still wearing my own clothes, but that I had a little modified to make it _seem _like it was a clothe from here. As in: Ripped my jeans to knee level, turning it into a Capri, my converses that I made holes in he front to let my toes out. Nobody had thought it was that weird. They only thought that I was a City girl with city kind of clothes. They were half right.

We walked for a while, but I was like a bit half asleep. Ever heard of jet-lag? Usually, you get it from flying over to another country or province or whatever. Well, I have it. But worser then the ones you get from flying from Asia to America. Oh, way worse.

"You know… it was nice what you did for Sasuke." Kakashi said out of the blue.

I was holding on to his sleeve, scared that I would get lost again. Plus that I was sleepy, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going or looking.

"I just gave him some veggies. It's nothing." I responded, still half out in lalala land.

"No, not just that. You acted like… a mother to the kid."

I laughed "Like he doesn't have one-"I stopped dead in track and my eyes widened. Oh. A big OH. That's right, Sasuke doesn't have parents anymore, and they were killed right? By who again?

"His parents were killed by his own older brother, and so did the rest of his clan. Slaughtered in one night." He continued on, redirecting me and walking again. "He had his mother close to him until around 7 or 8, but I don't think at that time, his mother really gave him all the advice and made him eat veggies without putting it in front of his face. Same for Naruto too. People in the village tend to look down on kids with no parents."

I didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say anyway. I know what the feeling was. Not having parents around I mean. It was hard on me too. No wonder that kid has a bad attitude. People always said that about me

**

* * *

**

**15 years ago**

"_Oh my, is that Hayashi Ren?" One of the mom's of the first years said_

"_Yes it is! Oh I feel sorry for the little girl."_

"_I herd her parents passed away right in front of her. The poor thing."_

"_She's going to grow up with a psychological problem I bet."_

**13 years ago**

"_Look, it's Hayashi Ren!" _

"_I hope she won't be in the same class as my little Nami." _

"_There's a rumor going on that she killed her own parents!."_

"_that's impossible. Stop saying nonsense."_

**11 years ago**

"_That Hayashi Ren got into a fight again."_

"_I'm surprised they didn't suspend her. What a little hooligan!"_

"_It's all because she doesn't have anyone to take good care of her."_

* * *

Yeah well your kids weren't that good too bitches. Grrr. But from what I remember, they call Sasuke a real little prodigy, and girls are crazy about him right? His attitude only must show loneliness, I'm sure. I know, I was like that before. How about Naruto? He has the Nine-tails fox in him right? People must hate him! I really, am in the only person who can understand those two.

"Well that's not fare. It's not they're fault. Doesn't thing country know anything about adoptive system? The right to defend children and children care? Complete and utter bull-shit." This made Kakashi smile, I could notice that at least. I'm not on drugs or something.

"Yeah you're right. It is bull shit. But we can't do anything about that. Not yet anyway. We can't suddenly change what people think deep within their hearts. They sometime don't notice that some people with no parents grow up to become great people."

I nodded and went back to my dazed mode. Well this conversation told me a lot. Kakashi is a companionate person who can actually think outside the box, not like most guys…

I drifted my dazed eyes to him. As if he would look at me anyway. He was looking straight ahead, holding me up a bit.

My cheeks started to heat up. I shook my head. Oh darn it! Oh come on Ren, get a hold of yourself.

I mean really, he's still a dumb, perverted, annoying, and a real tease, lazy and completely unfazable. So why does he make me blush so much? Damn! Can't you think straight for once Ren?

It must be the jet lag, and the comments Rin been making. Yeah, that made sense! Stupid Rin, making me feel like this. Plus, he has been being nice to me, but only because he's been a bit of a jack-ass, the lump I mean, so it was normal right? Maybe I should be nice to him too. I mean, I annoyed him a lot by running away 3 times from him, getting lost in Konoha and getting knocked on the head by a hammer and breaking his picture frame, which he still did not buy a new frame.

I sighed and I put my hand around his arm "I'm tired" I mumbled to him.

I didn't bother to look at what his reaction was. Seriously, it's as if he's gonna blush or anything. Who would for a girl like me? Of course, I was waiting for a 'let go of my arm' or him grabbing my hand and ripping it off his arm. I was full ready mentally and physically for that. Oh but no. I was very shocked by what he did.

He bent down and presented me his back. "Hop on"

I just stood there, very wobbly, and very stupidly giggled . "Very funny guy. Who are you, Bobby Lee? (A guy from Mad Tv) You can just make sure I don't fall on the ground."

"No. from the looks of it, you're not going to make it to the Aka Kunai. Come on, get on or I'm going to carry you bridal style. Of course, I can understand if you choose bridal style, being carried by a guy like me" He grinned mischievously

I blushed "jack-ass" I muttered and got on his back and he lifted me up very easily and he started walking.

I pressed my cheek on his back. He was wearing the stupid jacket, so at least no almost skin contact. He didn't say anything and neither did I. I was too tired to anyway.

As he walked, I saw passing people, some just people, staring at us and saying stuff I couldn't hear right, and some couples holding hands, the girls tugging on their boy-friend's arms asking them to give them a piggy-back too. Stupid, as if I really wanted to do this.

"Heh, people are taking us for a couple." Kakashi said to me. "WE barely know each other."

"Yeah, I guess." I whispered, to tired to think, to dazed to talk either. Nobody ever gave me a piggy-back, so this was a new sensation for me.

I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes and before I knew it, we were inside the Aka Kunai, walking to a table with 2 girls sitting in them.

"Whoa, what's up with the cute romantic thing?" A girl with a pony tail said, that I guessed it was Anko.

"She's just very tired." Kakashi said, slipping me off on the seat. "Ren, this is Anko. Anko Ren. I'm guessing you already met Kurenai."

I nodded and smiled to them.

"Aw she's so cute!" Anko squealed and pinched my cheek. "Why didn't you tell me she was this cute? I should have brought something more 'fitting' for her."

"I brought some stuff she can wear on daily basis and other if she needs them." Kurenai winked at me and tapped on a bag next to her. Anko smiled and shoved another bag on the table.

"The ones I brought are more for 'mature and sophisticated' women" Anko said while winking to me as did Kurenai. Well, isn't this plesant? Continue like this and I'll start thinking this is a lesbian reunion, not that I have something against lesbian people.

"Thank you" I bowed my head. I rubbed my eyes and gained a little 'awwww' from the girls.

"Oh my God, where did you find such a cuty?" Anko squealed and jumped me. No, I mean it, she literally JUMPED ME. She was strangling/hugging me while sprawled on the table. This earned a wtf look from everyone in the bar.

She was babbling stuff out, that I couldn't hear much with the tings Kurenai was saying. And I didn't much care 'cause I heard the word 'sleep-over' 'underwear' 'picture' and something about 'cute guys to have fun with'.

I shut my eyes and just prayed to a God out there too help me!!!

"K-Kakashi-san! T-Taskete! (Save me)" I managed to let out in between the times Anko wasn't strangling me to death.

I heard tumbling sounds. YAK. Yes a YAK. I didn't know if the hit was for me because of the already numbness in my body. It doesn't matter. I'm feeling very very very very tired…

Blink Blink. Oh I see black. Its all black. What is this? A light! Wait, flash back much? Oh yeah. The thing about "Do Not Go To The Light!" panged in my head. Yeah… the thing about that, I do not believe it. Why? Because a few seconds later, I could hear someone calling my name. Oh no, I'm not falling for that one God. I am NOT walking towards the light until I get something in return!

"Ren, can you hear me? Wake up." The voice called me. I said I'm not budging until I get something!

"It doesn't look like she'll be moving." Some other voice said

Damn straight!

"Well then I guess I'll have to bring her home on my back again." The first voice said

"Aw, can't you leave her too me? I would just lloovveee too play with her for a while!" Another voice said

"…NO" The two previous voice said at the same time

"Fine fine! Jeez, don't need to be paranoid."

Ok, that was awkward. I listened to the noises and tried to follow the sound in my head.

"Why are you out so many times? You must be really tired. I don't know how to get you changed into clean clothes, so I guess you'll have to sleep with the ones you have on."

Whoa wait a sec. this voice… its Kakashi. Oh, I must me out huh? Oh ok. Then walking into the light IS good right? RIGHT?... Ah screw this I'm walking into the light.

And so I did. Well I thought I did. Its all the in the mind after all.

I blinked a few times and squeezed my arms around his neck

"I'm tired." I mumbled. No shit. Can't feel my limbs!

"I know" I felt him chuckle. "Not sure you can get changed in your state. Sleep with your clothes on ok?"

"Nah, I'm sure I'll be able to change at least." I smiled. I sniffed at his hair. He smells nice…

I was rested my cheek on his back until we reached his apartment and went in. I wasn't paying attention, too busy trying NOT too fall asleep on him. So what happened nest? I found my self in the room he prepared for me, sitting on the bed with my shoes gone and two bags lying next to me.

"I'll let you do whatever you want now. I hope you like the room. Good-night Ren."

I was only able to nod to him after he closed the door. I sighed and lied down. Boy, this bed sure is comfy. I rolled all over the light yellow covers. Yes, yellow. Pretty nice girl type don't you think?  
I stuck my hand in one of the bags to pull out a frilly bra out of it. I blushed the much I could from my tired state and shoved it back in. Ew…

I stuck my hand in it again to find a lacy, but pretty neat, blue navy dress. Ya know, the ones that SOME girls wear to go to bed. Yeah, those kind. I probably wasn't hinking straight now that I think back, but I started to strip my clothes one at a time, and fumbled with the dress until I got it on and crawled under the covers, kicking the bags down on the ground.

'Well this was a interesting day. I have to train with Iruka-san tomorrow right… I wonder what I'll learn… Oh fuck that, To tired to think.' I thought to myself, rolling on the side and closing my eyes.

Hopefully, a good day tomorrow too.

------------------------------------- 

Well what did ya think? I know, it probably sucks. I'm not sure yet but anyway… this is MAYBE the nest chap title:

**Danger! Lingering Shadows**

See you then!


	6. Chapter 6: DANGER! Lingering Shadow

Yo, how ya doing my peeps? Omg, I'm so happy that ppl like my story! I was so sure everyone was going to talk smack about this. Sure, there isn't that much review ( I really would have liked if there was more) but I'm still happy. Just beaucase I was so happy, I decided to give you ppl a little bit more!

Thnx! Review plz!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Danger! Lingering Shadow**

"Come Hayashi-san, you can do it!" Iruka encouraged me to stay concentrated

SLURP SLURP. BURP

"You're. Not. HELPING" I said with every word one by one, emphasizing on the helping.

Little fumes of blue stuff (accordingly to Iruka-sensei and anime, chakra) concentrated around my two hands, enclosed together as if I was holding a little ball in my hands.

"Ok, now, try to form a little ball of chakra. Dense enough to take pas it around."

Oh, I was trying. VERY MUCH. But did I tell you that when it came too body, I suck. Well not that much. Like in chemistry class, I am the BEST at handling the little containers and tipping in the right amount of whatever, thinking fast at he same time. So what's my glitch? …

Handling chakra control and being fully-present on the little fumes coming out of my hand was a tad shocking AND the urging Sensei near me with one NOISY ramen eater is NOT HELPING.

SLURP SLURP CHEW CHEW MMMMMM SLURP SLURP DRINK DRINK

My eyes twitched at the noise, Ok, come on now. Concentrate. Don't get annoyed at the stupid kid eating ramen. Just try to remind yourself too concentrate all your chakra in your hands. Come on, a little ball. Not so hard right? Come on now…

The little fumes started to swirl around each other in my hands. Yeah, that's it, just a little bit more and more harder…

SMACK SMACK AHHHH SLURP SLURP CHEW CHEW

Twitch Twitch. Ok come on, concentrate. What if I let it out _hard_ and not _slowly_ like Iruka had said? Wouldn't that help? Ok, a little push then.

The little fumes started to come out like water coming out of the tap. With that, had to control the little form of the ball. I squeezed my hands on the little form.

Keep it together. Like this, it'll be faster to put it together.

SLURP SLURP MMMMMM SMACK SMACK BURP CHEW CHEW

Just a little more…

YUMMMM SMACK SMACK SLURP SLURP CHEW CHEW

Dense it up just a little bit more…

BURP SMACK SLURP MMMM SLURP SLURP

Almost done

**SLURP SLURP CHEW CHEW BURP SLURP SLURP**

"NARUTO SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP!" I yelled and I don't know by what, by instinct maybe, threw the little ball of condensed chakra right at him and hit him right on the noggin.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" The blond boy wined, rubbing his head

"You're making WAY to much noise kid! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?"

He opened his mouth to say something but Iruka-sensei cut him right in the beginning by applying his hand on the kid's head and examining the little lump slowly forming on his head.

"Well done Hayashi-san! I've never seen someone being able to concentrate their chakra so much that it's hard as a rock! Not to mention at the first try."

I blinked a few times and smiled a little. YES! I did it! OH YEAH I ROCK! I said to myself inwardly. I am not going to be all I'm-the-best-in-the-world-you-all-suck on the outside. Oh no. That would destroy my image. Then a little image of me in a very SHORT mini-skirt and revealing outfit came into mind. Ok, my current image isn't good…

"Ok, now we can move on to something harder." Iruka-sensei said with a smile. "How about making a clone?"

I let out a cry of desperation and fell face first on the ground. Hey, it's grass. Doesn't hurt THAT much. I rolled on the ground a few times and stared up at the blue sky. Wow, can't see this kind of blue sky in the city.

"Hey, where are we anyway?" I asked anyone.

"Training area. Also the memorial area. Didn't notice that thing over there did you?" Iruka-sensei pointed out to a weird shaped stone.

Oh, I didn't.

"All the names of the fallen shinobi's are written on it. They're considered as hero of the village." He said while I scrawled over to it and touched the stone with the tip of my finger.

"Oh" I responded blankly.

"My parents name are on it." He responded like a whisper

I didn't say anything. Doesn't anyone have parents in this World? Jeez, I feel sorry for them.

"At least your parents are considered as hero's Iruka-sensei. Mine were more like a horror slaughter." I whispered to him, not wanting Naruto to hear, as if he was going to hear ANYTHING from his slurping.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hayashi-san. " Iruka responded with a little sad smile

"It's Ren, not Hayashi. Call me Ren." I smiled a little and punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"O-Ok." He blushed a little. Not used to talking to girls is he?

I grinned and got up. "Ok, why not show me that little clone move of yours?"

He nodded and got up too.

I was smiling yes, but something, my instinct, told me, we were being watched. Ah not again.

About an hour later, I was staring at myself. Oh, not a mirror. I mean, a mirror doesn't move by itself now does it?

"Wow… I'm impressed! You did it so quick!" Iruka-sensei congratulated me.

"I know, we rock." I and my clone said at the same time. Ok, I'm flattering myself, so sue me.

"I guess that's enough for today. Want me to take you home?" Iruka asked me while I contemplated myself. I need to cut my hair

"Nah I'll be fine. Take Naruto back with you. If I get lost, I'll just scream." I smiled to the Dolphin

He smiled and he dragged Naruto with him out of the place. Now… back to business.

I looked at my clone and she nodded. She walked off into the trees. She looked around and gave me a nod and disappeared.

"Ok, you can come out now." I said out loud at the direction where my clone had disappeared.

"Oh, so you_ can _see me." A boy's voice said. A guy with mid long dark green hair, wearing a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of baggy dark green pants came out of nowhere of the dark woods to disappear and re-appear on the stone monument.

"Yes I can see you ghost." I said with a sigh. Even ghosts here. Just _great_.  
Oh didn't I say it before? I see ghost. One of the more reasons Masami and friends saw me as a freak of nature.

Since my young child-hood, I remember seeing ghost. Not as if it mattered. They would come to me when I was alone to talk or play with me. The most young or old ladies. Probably moms or grand-mothers who always wanted to held their kids into their arms. When I got a little older, some of them would ask me to help them with something. I would whenever I could and when I did, they would disappear. I just guessed it meant they went to the next life. After that, I went on internet and did a little research and apparently, I'm a mediator. A guide to the next life. Pretty cool right… NOT

"This is new. Nobody ever noticed that I was here before." He said with a little grin on his lips. "This might be fun"

"To you maybe, but not to me." I sighed and shook my head. "So, what's your glitch?"

"pardon?" he said

"Your glitch. Your problem. You know, the reason why you're still here. And not up there." I pointed up to the sky "Or down there." I pointed to the ground

"Oh that… None of your business." He said with an evil grin

Why that stupid little-

I stayed calm. This isn't the first time this happened. Like when a REALLY perverted guy ghost was staying at the girls changing room in my school, I had to 'persuade' him to get out.

"Well if you don't want my help, then I'll just go then." I said and turned around to leave, but I backed away when he appeared in front of me, blocking my way.

"Aw, don't go little kitten, " He said with a low tone "please stay. I mean, it's been sooo long since I've been able to talk to someone, not to mention I haven't seen such a pretty thing."

Pretty thing? Since when am I considered a thing and pretty? Since WHEN was thing and pretty put together in a same sentence when it considers me?

I flushed a little and rolled my eyes. Players gotta hate them.

"Uh thanks, but I don't think I should be playing around with you." I tried to walk past him but he blocked me again.

"Oh come on Kitten, stay?" a little pleading look in his eyes

"Ok first of all you weirdo, my name is Ren, not kitten, Second, I don't even know you and third I don't play around with players." Glaring at him

"Aoi Takeshi." He simply said

"Pardon?"

"Aoi Takeshi. That's my name. You can call me Takeshi if you want." He smiled this time warmly. Where did his perverted smile go too? I blushed. Oh boy, why does he HAVE to look cute?

"Ah ok. Um… well this is awkward." I said, my cheeks still flustered.

"Do you want to play with me?" He asked grinning

"And what would that be?"

He continued to grin

-A few minutes Later…-

"Go ahead!" He cheerfully said

"You think?" I said with a un-certain voice

"Yup! I always do this!"

"Well you wouldn't be worried that someone might hear or see you. Remember? You're dead."

"True True. But no one is around! Come on, it'll make you feel good."

"O-Ok…" I hesitantly said

I took in a big puff of air

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I HATE LIFE! MASAMI YOU BITCH GO DIE IN A PIT!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"** I screamed as if I wanted to blow my lungs out.

(I bet you were thinking something dirty, didn't you?)

I bent down and panted. Oh god, that DOES feel good! I backed a bit away from the edge of the cliff and sat down to stare down at the Village. Wow, really a clear view of everything. Takeshi smiled and floated near me.

"You were right." I said half-panting, "This DOES feel good."

"I know. "He grinned. "When I realized I had died, and they brought my body back from the battle field but didn't engrave my name down on the monument, I was REALLY frustrated, but it was as if someone could actually hear me. So I just started screaming down here. "He said casually, too casually.

"Oh, is that why you don't want to move on? Because you want them too engrave your name on the monument?" I asked trying to sound shocked.

"Nah. I didn't want to move on. Ya know, I still wanted to feel alive." He shrugged. He said that, but now I knew why he refused to go on.

"I mean look here. When I was alive, I never noticed how the World was beautiful. I just wasted my life with useless things. I always flirted with girls, but never really got serous with any, even if I was interested. I passed the nights drinking and partying. I could have done so much else then just that!" he sighed sadly. "I didn't even have time to get a decent girl-friend or friend too hang out with. Now I'm stuck in-between with no one to talk to."

I stared at him "If you want, I'll visit you when I can." The words came out of my mouth before I could think over it. Hey, I'm nice. What ya want from it?

I gazed at me and smiled sweetly "Really? I would be honored if you would."

"Sure, sure. I mean, it's as if I have anything better to do. Nothing more then trying to control my chakra and stuff." Speaking of which, I grabbed the little blade that was fastened on my wist by a belt and twirled it around my hand. "I forgot to do this today. Might get yelled at by Kakashi." I sighed

His eye brow rose up "Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi? The Copy-ninja of Konoha right?"

"Uh I guess." I rolled my eyes. What's up with the bad taste in nicknames? " Know him?"

"No." He shook his head and continued to look at me. "Heard of doe."

"Oh I see." I sighed and lay down on the ground. God forbid if I get a tan!

"Man this is really nice! And I thought you were a dangerous spirit out too reek havoc on the living. " I closed my eyes

"Me? Oh no. I do tend to scare off little kids or blow in the ears of girls when I see some, but the kind you're talking about is more Akito."

My eyes shot open. I sat up and glared at him with big eyes. "What did you just say?"

"That I scare kids and girls."

"no after that." I said annoyed

"Oh. Um that the kind of person that reeks havoc is Akito." He said blinking

I frowned "Tell me about this guy."

He chuckled, not happily, just a toneless chuckle. "Wouldn't say guy. More of a kid. If I heard right from the other ghosts, Akito died when he was around 6 or 8. Or was It 12… Anyway, apparently his parents left him behind in the forest, and he wasn't able to find his way out."

"And then what?"

"He fell into a ravine (a hole in the earth. VERY BIG AND DEEP)and he busted his head and soon enough died. When he became a ghost, he was so shocked that he wiped out a part of the forest that surrounded the ravine. After he calmed down a bit, he waited for his parents to come and get him. He had faith they would come and get his body and do a proper burial. But no one came. No one. He got so mad and frustrated that he lingers around and tends to kill animals he can get his hands on. And when he can, rarely doe, 'cause no one ever comes around the place he died, he takes possession of their bodies and do I don't know what." Takeshi said with a serious look

I swallowed a load of saliva that gradually gathered in my mouth. Oh man, those kinds of stories, I only heard in movies and shit.

"Jeez, 'cause of that guy, some priest came and tried to exorcise some of us. They can't see you get my point? They can only feel an invisible presence, but they can't make the difference between this and that. Most of the ghost in this forest disappeared 'cause of that little guy. The next time he pulls a stunt like that, I might be next." He sighed and scratched his head. Not that he actually scratched it or anything. He's dead remember

"Has he ever taken over a priest's body?" I asked, sweat tingling down my back.

"Not that I've heard of. The priest are just not that dumb enough to go near the place where made a big fit. They believe that ghosts are even stupid enough to go there. They're only half right."

We stayed silent for a minute or so. Or was it more? I couldn't tell, no one had given me a watch or anything. I had stopped twirling the I-Suck-The-Chakra-Out-Of-You blade in my hand, but was holding it tightly, as if I was scared that it would suddenly jump out of my hands and start running.

"I wouldn't think he would anyway. Priest are holy and all. But I wonder if he'll be able to possess me…" I mumbled under my breath, more to myself then to him.

"What are you talking about?" Takeshi suddenly looked worried and angry at the same time

"I mean, take me too him. It's my job to make sure the living stays safe." I glared into his golden eyes. Oh yeah, did I say he had gold eyes? Yes he did. Two pools of silky melting gold eyes that even someone who never learnt how to swim would willingly jump in and drown in them.

He shook his head. " No frigging way. All the ghost around here get scared of him already, you wouldn't be able to stand 1 minute in his presence."

"Hey, I've been in more dip-shit before ya know! This shit is nothing." I said determiningly. Hey, it was true. I already almost got killed by a stupid 1000 year old or so Samurai who refused to leave the stupid local temple. Not that he was reeking havoc, but he kept annoying me on how the proper Samurai should be and always scaring off by accident or not, the visitors of the temple.

He looked as if he was thinking then grinned evilly "What do I get in return?"

"what?"

"If I show you where Akito is, what will you do for me?" he said once more and leaned into me

I a deep blush, I was sure, was plastered on my face. Hey, I can feel these things.

"W-What do you want me to do?" I was scared to ask

My eyes were focused on his smiling lips.

"Well… Go out with me"

I opened my eyes wide in bewilder ness, my mouth agap.

"Eh?"

* * *

New chap coming soon! I promise. Just keep those reviews coming!

Next chap: **Part 2: Jealousy?**


	7. Chapter 7: part2: Jealousy

Yo Sup? SOrry for the late update! But I had finals FINALS!!!! WHoot. Um, ok the last exam is tomorrow but shhhhh dont tell my mom. she would kill me if she knew I wasnt studying for science. This is the jsut the drablble I was writting before the teachers smacked in my face reality. Um... I may write some weird shit these days, cuz I'm a bit depressed about the guy i like (more like Love). Um anyway so sorry for the late update!! I hope you enjoy!

A little fluff for all my fans! even if it is sad after wards.

R&R

**Chapter 7: Part2: Jealousy**

"how about this one?" Sakura held out a pink dress with the front open in a big V.

"I'm not trying to look like a whore." I said bluntly. She looked annoyed 'And that's my favorite one' I heard her mumble. Oops.

"This?" She held out next a slick black mini skirt with a sleeveless shirt.

I closed my eyes and waved my hands in front of me. "Ah nah girl! The horror! Take that thing away from me!" I whined. Dark, dark memories man. Painful and embarrassing memories.

She let out a big sigh and went to her closet. She rummaged trough it for a bit then threw at me a white dress. "That's the last one I have around your size. I was going to save that one for myself, but your first date earns a good looking outfit right?"

I put it out in front of me and exanimate it carefully. Very light lilac color, one string on one sleeve and 4 on the other, the end of the dress frilly but pretty. I nodded.

"Yeah this is perfect! Thanks." I said gratefully to Sakura, who just threw at me a pair of laced white high heels and a hat at me.

"No problem." She grinned and sat down next to me. "But tell me, who is this mystery man? Do I know him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ch, don't think so. He's from a way different 'World'."

"Hmmm different World huh? Being poetic aren't you? Oh well."

"And tell me Miss Haruno Sakura, where the hell did you get these dresses?" I pointed out. "You have to grow a bit more to fit in them."

The pink haired girl grinned wildly. "Well my aunt owns a boutique. When she gets new samples, she lets me take some of them."

"Even if they are a tad to big for you?"

"Even if they are a tad to big for me." She smiled

I will never understand teenage girls anymore.

I thanked her; put everything carefully in the bag I had brought with me and got out. For the few days I've met Sakura, I've gotten closer to her. I looked at her as my official Konoha stylist, friend and as a little sister. She, I guessed, saw me as a role model or older sister. I wouldn't know, she's a real brainiac.

I twirled my blade around on my finger and whistled home. Kakashi was gone somewhere; he had told me he was going to be back in a week or so. It had officially been a week now. He was supposed to get back, but he wasn't. I stood awake last night, petting an asleep Pakkun on my laps, wondering when he was to be back home. He hadn't. Only to make things worse, I had accepted the day before to go out with Takeshi. But having nothing to wear 'pretty', except for the so called 'clothes' Anko had given me, I had zit.

I sighed, running up the stairs of the apartment and finally reaching the door. Did I tell you that my endurance grew ten time folds? Yes it did.

I slid the little silver key Kakashi had given me and went inside. I knocked off my black sandals and ran into my room. Er, did I say room? I meant battle field of clothes.

Why is that? Well I was so looking for a pair of matching clothes all morning, when I did, I was late of going to Sakura's house, so I left it how it was.

I threw the bag on my bed and hurried up to clean my room. Jeez, if Kakashi decides to come back, and see how messy my room is, he'll probably start teasing me.

Speaking of teasing, where had Rin gone too? I had screamed in my head for hours to talk to her. I was bored ok? Hearing her comments had gotten entertaining. But nnooo the little shit was completely ignoring me. I managed to put all the clothes in the drawers. I took out the dress, shoes and hat that Sakura had given me and laid them on the bed. Ok. Shoes seem ok. I'll put them on the door steps later. The hat, hot the dresser. The dress? Um… where's a clothe hanger when you need one? I opened my closet door and took one out. I slid the metallic bad in between the strings and hung it on the closet door.

There. All set. The date is tomorrow right? Or was it the day after…. Peh, who cares?

I lied down on my bed. Ah so comfy. They make the best mattresses here. I lied down on my side and sighed. Why do I feel so sad? Is it because I wasn't going to be the Single-Wanna-be anymore? No, not that. I always wanted to go out with a good-looking guy. Then why do I feel sad? I stared at the white work table Kakashi had bought me. I was pretty sure the Hokage had given him money to buy something to 'feminine' my room, but he had gotten it was pretty neat. I had stolen the picture that I broke by accident at the time of my 'accident'. I stared at a picture of Kakashi with, sorry for my language, a group of bimbo, pretty and prissy girls around him, hugging him by the arms. Fuck, why do they have to be so pretty? I groaned and turned on my side again. I still stared blankly at the picture.

Stupid jerk, since when were you popular?

-….-

"Ren-chan, you in?" I said as I opened the door of the apartment. Heck, since when did I start calling her 'Ren-chan'? Eh, who cares?

I was taking off my sandals, when I noticed the white laced high heels. Hmm… What is this?

I walked in the living room and was surprised of how it was clean. I guess girls can't stand messy places.

"Ren?" I continued saying. I knocked on her door. No answer. I twisted the knob and peeked inside.

"Ren?" I said again. She was lying on her side, facing the wall, sleeping. I smirked and walked to her. "Ma, Ren. You asleep?" I lightly touched her shoulder. She groaned and turned again and faced me. I surprised myself to be staring at her sleeping face. So cute…

I shook my head. Oh God, is there still too much adrenaline in my system? Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that soldier pill.

I sighed and pushed aside the few strands of hair that were hiding her closed eyes. I hesitantly, my subconscious must have done it, touched her light cheek with the tips of my finger. A little moaned came out of her slightly parted lips and it made me blush. What the hell Hatake! Take a hold of yourself! Just because the girl is damn cute it doesn't mean-

Fuck.

I shook my head. I probably took too much drug. (No not the weed marijuana type. The type with super boost and less pain) I pressed my hand on her cheek. She let out a little sigh and a little smile crept on her pink lips. My blush deepened even more. My head lowered by itself at her level. Only inches from her lips, I gaze at her eye-lashes. Thin and long. My thumb rubs on her soft skin. She lets out a little whimper. I stop everything. Her whimper took away the haziness in my mind. What am I doing?! Sexual harassing a girl in her sleep! (Not exactly…)

Then she let out another whimper

" 'kshi. I don't wanna. Let go." She whispered in her sleep, or did she?

I snatched my hand away from her cheek. She seems to calm down. I stand up and just notice the picture I've been looking for.

'I wondered where that was. Kimiko would kill me if I lost it.' I thought to myself, thinking back at my non-official Fan club. Sigh.

Did she take this? I looked at Ren, still sleeping. Didn't she just say my name?

I looked up and finally saw the white lilac dress hanging on the clothe-hanger from the closet door.

Hmmm interesting…

----------------------------------------

" 'kshi, I don't wanna, let go. I don't wanna… wear that stupid dress." I mumbled

Oh, well weird dream. Dang. That stupid Takeshi. Why the hell did he have to haunt even my dreams? Jeez, can't let got of the pretty thing?

Of course… not that I'm pretty… sigh.

I tried to go back to sleep, to be able to punch my imaginary Takeshi in my head for putting that ugly looking pink dress that he brought out of nowhere in my dream. Don't ask, I have this THING for not wanting to go near pink things. Except a certain pink haired Kunoichi.

I turned on the side, still eyes closed. Oh jeez, I don't wanna wake up. I mean, who knows what time it is! It might as well be morning, and I'll have to rush and get into that dress. Oh woe is me…

I twisted and turned a few times again and grunted. Oh great, can't back to sleep can you, you stupid idiot? I let out a sigh and just sat up an opened my eyes. 

Blink Blink.

Blue… silver… skin?

Rub rub

Huh?

I found myself staring into Kakashi's face, just a few inches away from his.

I stared blankly then let out a yelp and leaped away, only I caught myself in the covers and tumbled off the bed with a thud, head first… OW

I rubbed my sore head. Why is it that it's always my head that gets hit first?? Damn you God!

"Whoa, Ren, are you ok?" The masked nin asked and I could hear min right behind me, putting his un-gloved hand on my head. Since when does he take his gloves off?

"Do I look ok to you?" I whimpered. I swear, if I don't lose all my brain cells until I'm at least 30, it'll be a MIRACLE. A MIRACLE I TELL YOU!

"Oops, sorry. Um, is there a lump again?" he bent down and put both hands on my head, tossing aside my hair where I was clutching my head.

"Probably." I whined " What were you doing? Checking if I have zits of anything? For your information, I do, so go a-"

"You looked cute when you were sleeping." He just let out bluntly, rubbing my head with his hand

I blinked a few times, and shoved a finger in my ear and turned it around " S-scuse me. I think I have something in my ear. I thought you just said I looked c-"

"Yeah I did. So what?" He let go of my head and stood up. "I'll go an get you a ice pack." And he walked out of the room.

I just sat there "Oh." That was all I could say. Oh. Jeez, can I be any lamer?

I touched my cheeks. They were burning. As if I put two extremely hot heat pads on them. Then I looked at my dress, hanging on my closet door then looked at the photo that was now on my desk.

…. Maybe I should have thought twice before accepting.

**-The next day-**

"I'm going out today." I said as I munched on a piece of toast that I made that morning. Hey, toast is the easiest thing anyone could make. I was turned back at Kakashi, letting him eat his toasts and veggies soup that I had made. What? Giving the guy some privacy. Nothing wrong about that.

"Oh. Where are you going?" He finally said. I turned around and noticed his empty plates. Jeez this guy cans sure eat fast. His mask was neatly tucked back up and I sighed as I shoved the toast all the way in.

"Uh, just somewhere." I drank slowly my cup of juice

"Is it a guy?"

At that, I almost chocked on my juice. I coughed a few good times and gave him a murderous look.

"Hey, eating here." I hacked and hit my chest a few times. Ow. Stupid jerk.

"Well? Is it?" He looked bored and lazy and raised an eyebrow. The only eyebrow I could see anyway.

My face was heating up. "What's it to you?" I snorted and shoveled in another toast.

"Nothing, just curious." He shrugged. There was a long silence and he said "He must be really good looking, dressing up and all."

I blinked a few times and stared down at my outfit. I wasn't wearing anything special. Just a pair of black shorts and a long sleeve kaki shirt. What's so dressy about that?

He must have guessed that I was lost 'cause he pointed too the hallway and said "I meant that white dress."

Oh. I drank the rest of my juice and took all the dirty dishes. "Light lilac." I corrected him and ran away in the kitchen, pulling my sleeves up and turning on the water.

"Whatever. What's it for?" he continued, following me and leaning on the wall next to me.

"I told you, I'm going out."

"With a guy. Who is he? Do I know him?" He dragged on

I got annoyed. Already embarrassing enough that I have to go out with a ghost, don't need a hot, did I say hot?, masked ninja too keep asking me questions.

"Look. Someone just asked me out ok? The outfit, Sakura lend it to me 'cause I didn't have really anything to wear." I shot him a dirty look and wiped my hands on a towel and walked out of the kitchen.

"jeez Kakashi. I know it's your job to protect me, but no need to be a mother hen." _'or like a jealous boy-friend'_ I would have liked to say but only said in my head.

"It's not that. It's because it's the first day I'm back and you go off with some guy. What happened to we-must-stay-together-because-the-hokage-wants-us-to ?"

"The Hokage never said that I wasn't allowed to go out you know." I walked into my room, closing the door.

I sighed and scratched my head. I REALLY shouldn't have accepted going out with Takeshi.

'_Maybe you should have just ran in the forest and break your neck at the same time.'_ a too familiar voice snickered in my head

'_Rin! Where have you been?'_

'_Um, duh, in your head.'_

'_No not that. Why wouldn't you answer me when I called you.'_

'_Was asleep.'_

'…_Liar…'_

' _cough cough.'_

I jumped on my bed and staid there, my face in my pillow.

'_OMG, what should I do?'_

'_Um, get ready and go out with that hot ghost.'_

'_No not that. I mean Kakashi. He's acting weirdly.'_

'_Maybe because he likes you.' _She pured

'_HA! Yeah right. More like he's being paranoid, after what happened about a week ago, I don't think so. He might think some perverted jack-ass is going after me.'_

'_Uh-huh, or he could be in l-'_

"Ren?" He knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I half yelled

"I'm going ok? Have fun on your 'date'." He said and I heard his foot steps then the door shutting.

'_Oh finally. Now I can get dressed.'_

'_Uh-huh. Well later!'_

I pulled form under my pillow my essentials for shower and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teethes one more time and ran back to my room. I brushed my hair as properly as possible. I left them wet, preferring letting my hair dry on their own.

I grabbed the little makeup kit for beginners Anko had sent me for some reason. I rummaged in it and found what I was looking for, purple eyeliner and lip gloss. Hey, I've been single for so many years, but i think I know how to put make up on.

So for about a half an hour, I fideled with the eye-liner, carefull not to get any in my eye and applied some lip gloss on my lips, not that i needed any.

I stared at myslef int he mirror. Maybe some eye-shadow? I took out the little container of powder and brushed some of the stuff on my eyelids. There, perfect, I think. I could feel Rin rolling her eyes at this. I mentally slapped her and grabbed my hat and purse and ran out the door.

------XP

clack clack clack

Wisthle

Twitch

Wtf are they staring at?! I thought very hard.

Ladies and gentlemen... especially for you ladies, do not and I repeat, do NOT walk around in a dress in public with high heels, who will get stares and whistles from the four coners of the earth. I reapeat DO NOT.

"wow check her out"

"What a fox."

"I woudk like a taaste of that!"

Twitch Twitch. I gripped on my purse/hand bag. Calm down Ren, mens are made to be stupid and think of onnly sex. Calm down... just hurry to get tot he forest jsut hurry to-

"Hey babe, want to go out later?" a butt-ugly fagot asked while his friend whistled "I have soething you might like..."

CRACK

JUMP TWACK PUNCH SMACK BAM

Next thing I knew, I had jumped on the guy, sucker punched him and picked him in the ballz and dropped kciked him tot he ground.

I took out my chakra-absorbing-kunai-thingy and slipped it under his neck and grabbed unto his hair.

"Wann say that again fatso?" I evily said

He started to whimper like a little baby and shit. My God, guys can be such scardy cats sometimes.

"I think you got the message" I grinned evily and let go of him and started to twirl the little knife in my hand

I turned around to face the other pervs and stared at them

"Anyone else wants a piece of this?" I asked

They didnt say anything and ran away. hn, bunch of babies.

"Hmmmm and I always wondered why you were so mean looking." Someone whispered in my ear.

I squeacked and jumped around, helding the kunai ready to strike, only to see Takeshi standing ther ein his ghostly form and grinning down at me.

"Hey."

"don't hey me." i sighed and shoved the kinfe back into my purse. "It's because of you that guys are doing this to me. Since when were you here?"

He shrugged "A while. Sorry, but i didn't expect you to wear something like that you know." and approched me and twirled a stand of my hair around his finger

"thogh I'm relaly happy. No girl ever did this before." he smiled and I only blushed. Stupid hormones.

He slipped his hand into mine and started walking.

\"Where we going?" I whispered, not wnting the people around us find me crazy

"Oh, I think you might like and " he pointed at my dress. "where an oufit like that can fit perfectly in the screnery."

He grinned so sweetly that I smiled with him. maybe this date won't be that bad...

---- Back with Kakashi-----

"yo" I merely said as I appeard in front of my pupils

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto scraemed at the same time. Sasuke just simply said a "Hn". THat can mean so many things...

"Uh-huh. ANyway, Sakura, I heard you lended a dress too Ren-chan right?"

the pink haired teenager blushed. "Uh yeah."

"You know who she's going to see?"

"Actually, i don't." She looked embarassed so I decided to stop at that.

"Ok, today, I have a mission for you."

Naruto sarted shouting and jumping but no such reaction form Sakura nor Sasuke.

"what kind of mission?" Sasuke finally spoke.

I stared at them in the eyes and said

"I need you guys to go and spy on Ren on her date."

To be continued

I hope you liked it! Next chap : Part3: Takeshi&Kakashi


	8. Chpater 8:part3: Takeshi&Kakashi

SORRY SORRY SORRY!! Man god I'm late with the update. Omg stupid me! Haha… sorry. I was busy. Mainly resting from trauma and mental rest. Not to mention I've been trying to improve my drawing skill.s (by the way, this is my drawing site : www.xalexhchan. I'm not that good, but at least its something.)

I hope you enjoy. I threw in like everything I've been thinking of, but nothing special. Next chapter will be better… I hope….

**Chapter 8: ****Part3: Takeshi&Kakashi**

"EH?! NANI KORE?! (What is this)" I yelled, pointing at the massive walls of flower around me.

"You like?" Takeshi grinned, still hovering behind me, "Like I said, I'm trying to take things seriously."

"Yeah... but I didn't think you'd go THIS far!" my voice pitched a tad higher then I would have wanted

Oh... you don't get why I'm reacting like this huh? Well cough cough, let me describe in words what Takeshi-the-weird-ghost-that-I-tought-perverted-but-is-pretty-much-the-charmer did. Usually, I would be seeing a normal vast field with an emerald color pond and a big tree. But now, I'm seeing a green vast field filled with gorgeous and luxurious flower bed, followed by a blue sky colored pond water with little multicolored fishes squirming around and the sun gleaming the water, ending with a wooden swing tied on a big tree branch, with lacy ribbons and roses interfiled on the ropes. Oh, did I mention the beautiful birds chirping around? I don't think I did.

Takeshi presented his hand to me. "My lady, shall we?"

I blushed at this but took his hand. " W-We should." I whispered and smiled

He grinned at me and we walked together to the tree and he helped me sat on it, before setting himself on it himself. I didn't notice before, but the seat was pretty large. I gazed at hte pond, and was blinded by the light. It was like looking at a thousand crystals being lighted by spotlights!

"Kire...(pretty)" I said. I could feel that Takeshi was grinning again.

I turned my gaze upon him and started blushing like crazy. Stupid ghost, he just HAD to look **gorgeous** and **hawt** for the eyes didn't ya? His hair was moving as a cool breeze flew in them, his golden eyes shining with the light of the sun and now his seeable dark tan skin from the low opening of his new shirt, a sleeveless blouse like shirt that was closed only to his stomach, letting me see his well toned abs, and a pair of dark green pants, that matched with his hair.

"Sugoi nee. (It's amazing) How did you do this all on your own?" I asked him and tried to hide my face a little with my hat.

"Hmmm? Um I got some of my ghost **friends** to **help** me decorate. Plus, having ghost powers does help sometimes." Though I felt like when he said friends he meant follower and help as in ordered.

"I see... but you really shouldn't have! I would have been ok with a simple walk or something. I burdened you didn't I! Gomen nee Takeshi-san, Gomen nee." I forced a smile and bowed my head. Uh-oh, I can feel tears coming out. But why am I crying? I should be happy. I am actually, I am...

"No no, it's really ok. I really wanted to do this. Really. You-you're not happy with it?" He sounded worried, I didn't check if he looked it, because I knew, that if I looked at him in the eyes, I would start bawling my eyes out.

"Iie (no), watashi ureshikata! (I'm happy!) I'm so happy I could die and still be happy! Demo... demo... I feel like I've burdened you. All this... no one has ever, ever..."

1 2 3, tear dropped away. 4 5 6, they just can't stop. I wiped them off with my hand, but they just kept on coming.

"Huh, I'm crying! Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying. So why am I-" before I could continue, something wrapped themselves around me and held me close... Takeshi.

"I can see you went trough a lot in the past huh? It's ok, yes it has burdened me a little, wanting to impress you and stuff..." He whispered in my ear, still holding me tight against his chest, but I wiped even more when he said that it did burdened him. I knew it...

"Gomen nasai... gomen nasai..." I just kept on whispering. Man I'm stupid.

"But I've burdened you even more, forcing you to go out with me and all, so it's ok! And you know, I may have a solution to forgive you..."

"nani?"

He let me go and looked at me directly in the eyes, well I'm guessing cuz everything was blurry with my eyes filled with tears.

"Give me the cutest and sweetest smile and say 'Arigatou Takeshi-Kun.'" He grinned and wiped my tears a bit.

I stared at him and sniffled a little. I didn't even think of that...

I wiped the rest of the tears and gave him the smile he wanted.

"Arigatou Takeshi-kun... honto ni, Arigatou."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear, not some jabber about you being a burden!" he pinched my cheek playfully and started playing with a strand of my hair.

"But thanks a lot, it's like you're giving me a second chance in life, not that I'm alive or anything." I laughed a little "I wonder if the God out there will think twice of sending me off to heaven."

I blinked a few times and he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders.

"AH this feels great! Me, nature, and a pretty little kitten all to myself!" He grinned and I blushed looked annoyed.

I pinched him on the cheek lightly and said, "I told you, and it's Ren, REN!"

"Maaa don't need to be so meannnn, na Ren-**chan**." He said like a wounded little puppy.

"baka" I scoffed " stop saying nonsense and push me!"

"Aye aye, whatever you wish Milady." he grinned and got off the swing. He started to push me lightly on the back, making the swing move back-and-forth.

I giggled against my will. Man… how long has it been since someone last pushed me on a swing? This feels nice…

-------- lawl!!!------

"… What is she doing?" Naruto whispered in a not so far away bush.

"That's weird…" Sakura whispered, munching on her pink hair

"….hn…." is all that Sasuke could let out of his teethes.

This was a stupid mission; they knew it all to well. During the week that made Kakahsi-sensei pull a Houdini on them, Ren had come to spend some time with them when they decided to train or whatnot. This had led them to get to know her better, and notice some weird flaws from her. Not to mention she would always stare off somewhere, spacing out here and then AND it looked as if she was talking to someone when she was a bit far off from them. Weird…. But acceptable.

Her becoming their friends now, they would probably refused the mission their psycopath-obnoxious-weird-hentai-pervert-not-to-mention-paranoid sensei had charged them with, if they weren't curious about the secret man with whom their black haired friend went out with. Very strange indeed.

They had their own possibility on the mystery man. They had discussed it when Sakura ran back to meet the boys when Ren had left her apartment.

"I think its Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cheerfully commented, with that look in his eyes when he had one of his stupid ideas.

"What makes you think that?" Sakura had asked, knitting her eyebrows together. "It's always Iruka-sensei to you."

"Ah come on. I never saw Ren-neechan with another but Iruka-sensei! Maybe he asked her out when I wasn't looking or something."

"I don't think so Naruto-baka. Ren-san only saw Iruka-sensei a few times, and it was only for training, nothing else. No, I think it's someone more mysterious. She told me he was from 'another world'." The pink haired kunoichi grinned mischievously

"The heck does that mean Sakura-chan."

"It means it can only be someone who is handsome, yet a personality that no one can figure out!" (It is obvious that this girl looks at too much korea-soap operas --')

"As in…"

"hehe… Shiranui Genma, Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu or even Namiashi Raido!" she exclamed with a big grin and a light blush on her cheeks. "But I more think it's Genma-san or Kotetsu-san."

"huh? Why do you say them?"

"Because she saw them approching Ren a few days ago." Sasuke finally let go and opened his mouth for the first time that day.

"NANI?! How do you know that Sasuke-theme?" Naruto exclaimed

"Shut up idiot. I know because I was passing by there and I saw everything." Sakura blushed beat red. Knowing her Sasuke-kun had spotted her spying on someone like that is way to humiliating.

"But she's right, it might be those two." He nodded. "I heard a rumor passing on, that Ren used to be Hagane-san's girlfriend, and Shiranui Genma being interested in her these days…."

"EHHH??!!! Sugoi! She got two guys running for her in matters of days!!!" Naruto was jumping up and down and such.

-Thing that they do not know, Kakashi had told them that Ren was a friend of another friends cousin twice removed who came to stay with Kakashi for a while until she decided to go back-

And now, we are back to spying on Ren, watching her as she talked alone, cried alone and now was swinging on the swing alone.

"This looks just a tad bit strange … don't you think?"

"Where's her date?"

"Maybe he didn't come."

"… We better go back to Kakashi-sensei and report this."

They all nodded and ran back to the village.

-Back to romance-

"Say Takeshi."

"Nani?"

"If you were a ninja that found a girl from nowhere and brought her back to the village to see the Hokage, but she ran away from you 3 times, putting you in a bad situation, then catching her and the Hokage decided to make her your roommate and guardian for a while, and you find out after a week of mission, that she's going out on a date with some dude she refuses to talk about, how would you feel?"

He stared at me blankly and laughed. "What kind of question is that?"

I knitted my eyebrows together. "I'm being serious here, so could you try to think?"

He still laughed and pushed my hat on my head. "Well if you really want to know, I would probably think it's a bit strange, that she would be really charming if you could bag a guy in a week, and probably a little jealous."

I tilted the hat a little, just enough to be able to glance at the ghost next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it this way. A girl that I've been chasing 3 times, then finally catching her and then having her as a roommate, knowing she's going out with another dude is a bit saddening."

"… I don't get it"

"It's like I've been trying to court this girl out 3 times, finally get her as my girl-friend, get her to move in with me, I go away for a week, then know that my woman is out with another guy. It's a been sad."

"… Oh. I didn't know man sees it that way." So that's why Kakashi been acting weirdly…

"Why? The great copy-nin was jealous of little old me?"

"Yeah I think s- Hey wait, how do you mean that that was me?!" I blushed

"It's kinda obvious." He laughed again and gazed down at me with his hypnotic eyes. " You don't invent such event like that out of the blue. Besides, I've heard some rumors on you dear Ren."

"What?! What the hell does that mean idiot." I made a move for my kunai chakra-eater in my purse, and Takeshi defensively put his hands up.

"Whoa don't misunderstand! I've been going around the village, and heard a couple of guys talk about it!"

'_Kotetsu, Genma, Izumo and Iruka.' _Is the thought that flashed right in my head. I'm gonna kill those idiots!

"If you're worried that he'll get mad, we can head back you know." The ghost just plainly said

"…"

"Ren-chan, is there something you need to say, go right ahead!" He mused and placed his thin finger beneath my chin and twisted it lightly so I would be facing him.

I forced my eyes down, not to directly into his golden eyes. They tend to mesmerize me, if you know what I mean.

"I want that idiot to think about his stupid actions. Like heck, I'm almost sure he would have sent a squad of spies if he knew where I was."

"He probably did, but doesn't it feel better that if he did? I mean, wouldn't you feel special?"

I blushed a little and smacked his hand away from my chin.

"You know, you could have become a psychologist if you didn't want to become a ninja."

"…"

"Kakashi-theme, I'm back." I yelled as I took my heels off. God they hurt. I should have just worn normal shoes.

I walked in the hall. No answer eh?

Still fuming aren't you, you perverted Jounin.

I slightly limped to the living room, and found him sleeping on the big couch. What caught my attention was the little orange book on his chest.

Stupid pervert… you can actually fall asleep while reading porn!

I smiled a little. EH, boys are gay.

I took the little book and put it on the coffee table. I went into his room, grabbed a sheet and walked back to cover him in it. At least he won't catch a cold.

"Ah Ren, you're back." Pakkun walked in the room, his little cape thingy not anymore on his back.

"yo." I raised my hand to salute. But it didn't match with the outfit I was wearing haha…

"Did you have fun on your date?" he lifted his doggy eyebrow with a sly grin.

"You could say that. But God, the dude can be such a player." I grinned and bent down to scratch his ears.

"Speaking of guys, nest time, tell the man who you went out with. He was worried all day." He pointed his brown little paw to the sleeping copy-nin.

"He was?" my turn to raise and eyebrow. Ok, I guess Takeshi was right,,,

"Yeahhh. So worried that he forgot to give me my dinner." It's then when I heard his stomach grumble

"Ok ok. I'll get it for you." I walked with the nin dog to the kitchen.

Maybe it won't be so boring staying in this World.

-------------------------TO be continued--------------

Omg DONE. I threw in just about anything. Sorry. I'll make sure to write something GOOD next time. Haha…

Preview:

Ren: God I can't find stupid Takeshi! When is he going to show me where that Akito kid is?!

Sakura: Huh? So his name is Takeshi? But who's Akito?

Ren: ARGH! Sakura what are you doing here?? And what's with the traveling bag?

Sakura: Hmmm? Didn't Kakashi-sensei tell you? We're going on a mission out of the Village. 'Smile'

Ren: Oh… you guys are leaving again? 'sigh' well have fun.

Sakura: Oh forgot haha, you're coming too. 'smile'

Ren: O.o WHHAATTTT??!!!!!

Next chapter: 1st mission, The Haunted


End file.
